Digimon TAMERS LEGACY: Book One: Reunion
by Arenz
Summary: Takato finds the portal in the hideout, then does something really stupid. Meanwhile another group of tamers has some trouble of their own. This is my first story, cut my crappy summary some slack. Rukato.
1. Prolouge: The Googleheaded Choice

**Hello my name is Arenz, and this is my first ever Fanfiction, which i hope you will like. I have a little writing experience and have tried to learn from other popular storys, but by no means do i think i'll be very good. Thats why i hope you readers will be kind enough to give me constructive criticism, and please don't flame me, not good for morale.**

**I would like to thank Blazing Chaos and his Dimensions story for being my inspiration to start writing fanfiction. As well as other great stories that i have read. Just need to get around to Crazyeight's story. How he wrote one million words for one book is beyond me.**

**And finally the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if i did Tamers would have a second (And maybe third) season because in my opinion its the best of them all.**

**I hope you enjoy and please Read and Review. Also this is a Rukato Story, not so much in this book but it will be later on.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

_Reunion_

By Arenz

**PROLOGUE**

_The Goggleheaded Choice_

Monday April 2nd, 2007, Shinjuku Park, Real world

10:12 PM JST

A cloudless black sky, the cherry blossoms blooming, the spring warmth starting to move in. In other words an all around present night, as anyone walking through Shinjuku Park would notice. Or at least most people would.

One particular boy did not notice this though. For he was far to deep in thought to notice how nice it was outside. This boy was almost as noticeable as how nice a night it was. Not because he wore a blue short sleeve hoody, or three quarter length grey pants. What made him noticeable was the strange white device with a gold-rimmed screen he wore on his belt and the pair of large yellow rimmed, blue-lensed goggle he wore on his head.

This wasn't the only thing odd about this boy though. He had lived anything but a normal almost thirteen-year-old life. He created a Digital monster, better know as Digimon, something before that he didn't think was more then a card game and TV show. He then became that digimon's tamer. Was attacked by a girl, multiple times, who would later become one of his closest friends and be helped by a boy that became another of his best friends. After fighting many digimon that appeared in the real world, also know as bio-emerging. Including a powerful group know as Devas that worked for a being know as the digimon Sovereign, and getting into arguments with a government agency. He then went to the Digital World with his friends to save one of them that was kidnaped. There they got into many fights and ended up in a massive fight with one of the digimon Sovereigns that resulted in the tamers learning to merge with their digimon to become their Mega forms, they were starting to lose before another of the Sovereigns intervened to save the tamers. They then returned to the real world, only to be followed by a program known as the D-reaper that wanted to delete everything, digital and physical. This program kidnaped one of the tamers and it was through everyone's combined efforts that they finally managed to defeat the D-reaper and rescue their friend, but at the cost of their digimon who were returned to the digital world.

Which brings us to our current time. As this rather unique brunette, better known as Takato Matsuki, walked through Shinjuku Park six months after the end of his adventure. He was on his way home from his friend Rika Nonaka's failed surprise birthday party. He decided to take a small detour on his way home to go through the park.

He was finally broken from his thoughts as a rather bright light caught his attention, but by the time he looked it was gone. He then realized where he had stopped, right in front of the stairs to a small utility building. This particular building had been the home of Takato's digimon, Guilmon, and the unofficial hideout for the tamers. He just stood there at the bottoms of the stairs for a short while.

"Why not…" he muttered to himself as he started up the stairs. As he reached the top and stood in the doorway to the hideout he looked at the giant hole that Guilmon had left in the back. "Guess I may not be able to keep that promise buddy." He whispered, thinking of the promise to play together again with Guilmon. He then closed his eyes and stood there. It was then that he heard a faint crackling sound. His eyes snapped open as he looked around, thinking he had just imagined it. But then he heard the sound again and was able to tell it was coming from the hole in the back. He quickly jumped down into the hole and looked to the back. What he saw made his mouth drop open and his eyes widen. "On second thought maybe I can" he said looking at the glowing ball at the back of the hole. He knew exactly what this ball was, it was a digital portal, and that meant a way to get his friends back.

He resisted the urge to jump through the portal right there and then. Instead he started thinking of all the things he would need to take with him as he jumped out of the hole and started running for home as fast as he could.

As he got near his families bakery he slowed down, and as he entered from the side door he started to have doubts about how his parents would react. They had hated the last time he went, and getting their permission this time would be impossible. As he walked in trying to think of what to say he realized that no one was around. "_They must have gone to bed already,_" he thought. It was then that he made the second worst goggleheaded decision of his life, "_I can't tell them, I just have to go."_

He then proceeded to collect bread and anything else he needed. He ran upstairs, being as quite as he could. He grabbed some extra cloths and started to put everything in his backpack. Once he was done with that he went back downstairs and went to the phone. "_I need to call Henry and Rika."_ He thought, but at the last second stopped with his hand over the phone. He then made THE worst goggleheaded decision of his life. "_I can't tell them either, we got really lucky to even find each other again last time, and I wouldn't be able to live with it if anything happened to them because of me… I'll have to go alone,"_ He decided.

Takato ran back upstairs and looked around his room he walked over to his desk, and grabbed his D-power and modify cards, clipped both to his belt. He then took a pen and paper and wrote out a quick note, which he placed on his desk before grabbing his backpack and walking downstairs, looking at the clock which showed that it was 11:34 PM. Walking out the side door he had entered from and headed back to the park.

When he reached the park he headed up to the hideout immediately. He jumped down into the hole and stared at the portal. He then took a few steps towards it before hesitating.

"Sorry Henry, sorry… Rika," he said, he stood for a second trying to figure out why that second part made him hesitate more then the first. Before he decided that he couldn't afford to hesitate now, so he took the final step into the portal.

Five minutes later the portal vanished without a trace.

* * *

Tuesday April 3rd, 2007, Matsuki Bakery

7:02 AM JST

Takehiro Matsuki was just finishing up with an early customer and looked around. He saw his wife, Mie Matsuki was still making bread.

"Honey, don't you think it's time to wake Takato?" he asked.

"Probably, I'll take care of it" she said as she washed her hands and headed upstairs. "Takato, time to wake up," she called through the door. After waiting a few moments and getting no reply she opened the door. "Takato get up already," she called again, only to realize the room was empty. She started looking around and noticed a piece of paper on the desk, she walked over and picked it up.

"Takehiro!" Takehiro heard Mie yell. Thankfully the shop was empty so he ran upstairs. He got to Takato's room to find Mie standing there holding a note.

"Look at this!" she said. He walked over and took the note and started reading

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry to say bye like this but I know if I asked you would never let me. I found a portal to the digital world in the park, and I'm going to get the digimon back. I know it's dangerous and that's why I didn't tell Rika or Henry. I will be back as quick as I can, and again I'm sorry but I can't miss this chance, I hope you understand._

_-Love, Takato_

"He's run off again," Mie cried. Takehiro just stood there stunned, half understanding Takato's determination to get his friends back and half worried out of his mind.

"I don't think there's anything we can do now except tell the others and get their help," Takehiro said as he put his arm around his wife to comfort her. They then both walked back downstairs.

It would be three years before anyone saw Takato again.

**PROLOUGE END**

* * *

**I Hope you liked the Prolouge. I have no idea how often i'll release, but i would like one a week but who knows since i'm just starting.**

**Please review to help me make it better.**

**-Arenz**


	2. Chapter 1: The Broken World

**Hello again. so my first update, and fast at that. I'm thinking of having a two chapter buffer in case i can't write for some reason that way i can still update. But right now i have no idea how much and how fast i will write, so updates will be pretty much random.**

**Also Thanks to gallentmon7196 and Mindpoison for reviewing, and Mindpoison, i in no way view that as flaming, that is exactly the kind of reviews i'm looking for, so i hope you'll continue to review in the future. Your also right that this is going to be hard.**

**so disclaimer time: I don't own digimon, but i do own the original characters and digimon introduced in this chapter.**

**so without further ado Chapter one of Tamers Legacy!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGECY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Broken World_

Unknown, Unknown, Unknown

9:32 AM

Boring!

That was what the boy thought of the current situation. It wasn't the area that was boring, quite to the contrary, it was a very nice area. An old blacktop road with open, grassy planes on one side and a nice little forest on the other.

No that's not what made the situation boring, what made it boring was that the boy could do nothing but sit in the tree like he was doing. This was because he had to be able to see the road without being seen from the road.

"Rin!"

The constant nagging from below didn't help either.

"RIN!" he heard the voice say again, almost yelling this time. "If you start daydreaming and fall out of that tree I'm not helping you!"

That was him, Rin, fifteen years old, dull red messy hair, Amethyst colored eyes. He wore a T-shirt that was dark blue but almost looked black with a red and dark gray vest over it, dark brown khakis and brown boots. Although this was all currently covered up by the dark gray traveling cloak he wore.

"Yes mother!" he finally replied without looking down. Now he was bored AND annoyed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" the voice replied, now just as annoyed as the boy.

"Why? Mom tells me almost the exact same thing all the time, so it seems fitting." He countered, letting the annoyance show in his voice. He ran his hand through his dull red hair that reached his eyes, while thinking back to how happy he was when they got sent out here.

He was happy because he didn't get to go out into the countryside very often. This was simple because traveling was not safe. He finally looked down at his traveling companion, with a very annoyed expression on his face.

All he could see was the back of his companion's head. "Claire, please tell me your not actually pouting…" he said with a sigh.

"Of course not! You jerk!" The girl growled as she spun around, looking just as annoyed as him.

This was his traveling companion slash best friend, Claire. She was the same age as him and also had red hair, although while his is dull red, hers is a fiery crimson color. She also has bright emerald green eyes. She wore a blue shirt, as well as gray jeans and brown knee-high boots, but just like Rin she also wore an identical dark gray traveling cloak.

After finally calming herself down she looked up a Rin again. "So still nothing?" she asked.

Rin looked back over at the road, then looked at his rather unique looking watch. It was red around the screen but had a blue-black color similar to his shirt on the outside. The watch showed 9:42. "Nothing, they're really late, the info said they should pass here headed for Kevail at nine AM." He explained, looking down at her again.

She looked at her own watch, which was similar to Rins, but purple instead of red, and straight black instead of blue-black. "I know, and we need to know if this is where they are stockpiling resources." Now it was her turn to sigh. "I wish they would…" her sentence was cut off as a purple furred bipedal creature emerged from a bush near her. But neither of them so much as flinched, they both just turned to look at it.

"How was it Dorumon?" Claire asked.

The purple creature known as Dorumon looked at her. It had purple fur except on its four paws, the tip of its tail, the tip of its nose, and its chest, which were all white. It also has black strips on its pointed ears and a pair of small black bat like wings on its back. Its most unique feature though was the large red gem on its forehead, which had black metal pieces encasing its sides.

Then it did something that would surprise anyone not use to it. "There's nothing in the area, so I don't think they have sentries along the route." The purple creature replied.

"Well taking that and the fact that it's so late I guess it's not a very important shipment." Rin theorized, before looking back at the road.

Right then a another strange creature, this time red furred, appeared right behind Rin standing on a separate branch of the tree.

"How about you Granmon?" Rin asked without turning to look at the creature.

This creature, unlike Dorumon, stood completely upright. It had red fur, except for a V shaped section starting as the waist and up to the sides of its neck, as well a starting just below it's knees down to its large black clawed feet, three claws in the front and one on the back of the foot, these two sections, while a first glance could be mistaken for short white fur, were actually white scales. It had ears similar shaped to Dorumon's, with similar white tips, which was actually white fur, not scales. It had large clumped, long white fur around its neck, with a hint of something black on its chest, but the white fur covered it. Also like Dourmon it had a very unique feature, in it case it was black gloves that started just after the elbow and down to cover the back of its clawed hands.

The reason Granmon and Dorumon were similar is because they were both Digimon, or digital monsters, and were Rin and Claire's Partners.

Despite its somewhat large feet, Granmon easily balanced on the branch. "Something's coming down the road now," Granmon replied.

"About time." Claire said as she climbed up and sat down on a branch next to Rin. She was obviously annoyed at having to sit around so long.

Right on queue a group of creatures, which to anyone knowledgeable on the subject could tell were digimon, started to come into view. The digimon varied in shape and size, and some were pulling wagons. There was also some people mix in the group.

"Time to move Granmon, don't get caught, I don't want to have to start a fight." Rin said, looking back at his partner, he then started grinning, "Like you'll get caught."

"Understood," Granmon said, almost grinning himself. He then disappeared into thin air.

"Hmm, so they have a MetalTryrannomon, but that's the only battle type Ultimate, those Triceramon pulling the three carts could become problematic." Claire summarized while looking at the convoy.

"Yeah but aside from that the rest isn't much trouble, two apemons, three Kuwagamons, and a devimon, who I think is the leader, other then that it's just the people and a few rookies." Rin added to Claire's analysis

Granmon then reappeared behind them. "I think that devimon almost caught me," he said.

"They always are troublesome, so how did it look?" Rin asked his partner.

Granmon gave a shrug at Rin's comment. "Well I think they were trying to keep this shipment quiet, on the surface its just a food shipment." He explained.

"Bit heavy guard for food, but not unheard of." Claire commented.

"I thought so to." Granmon continued. "So I risked looking into the carts, which is how I was almost found out, and there is Chrondigizoit metal in the bottom of all the carts." He finished.

"That amount is something you wouldn't want people catching wind of." Rin muttered. He then looked back at the convoy, which was just about to be out of site. "Regardless, we have our confirmation that there's a stockpile, and maybe even a base in the town with that kind of supplies." He remarked.

"Then lets head for Kevail, the others will be following tomorrow." Claire said as she started to climb down. Rin just shrugged and followed her.

They headed out onto the road, with Dourmon right behind them and Granmon following out of sight. As they walked they continued to enjoy the freedom of the countryside. They both grew up in the city and with the outside world being dangerous they didn't go out much.

"It's peaceful around here." Dourmon commented from behind them. "But sort of empty at the same time." He added.

"I figure they send a advance party to clear out the wild ones yesterday, prevent any accidents." Rin theorized while looking around at the scenery, which was far from normal. It wasn't uncommon to see craters of varying sized and unnaturally distorted terrain, as well as large bare patches of land. He then looked over at Claire who had yet to say anything. After starring at her for a couple of seconds she looked at him.

"What?" she asked with a questioning look.

"You're brooding"

"No I'm not." She said while looking away from him.

"One: you're a terrible liar when it's not about something important. Two: we have lived together since we were seven, I can tell when your brooding." Rin stated.

She swung around to look at him and looked like she was about to say something, then closed her mouth and looked away again.

It was true that they had lived in the same house for the past eight years. This is because Claire was an orphan with very little memory of her past. Dourmon was the only family she had when Rin met her, and he remembered even less then her. Because of this Rin's parents had decided to take her in. The fact that they grew up together showed. People who didn't know them but heard them bicker often mistook them for siblings, especially in school. The fact that they both had red hair, although completely different shades, didn't help either.

"So are you going to tell me what you're brooding over or do I have to bug you until we get to town?" Rin joked. He then started to poke her shoulder. "Come on tell me, tell me." He kept repeating.

After a few seconds of this, and deciding that he really would bug her all he way to town, she decided to just tell him. "I just wish I could have seen it before all… this." She indicated with her hand that _this_ meant the surrounding area. "Before it was dangerous, before the wild ones started appearing here, I mean there aren't even high level wild ones in this area and look how bad it is."

"What mom and dad told us about before the Yggdrasill incident sure did sound beautiful, and fun, grassy plains, camping, and such." He said while looking lost in though. "Not that they tell us all that much, which I don't get."

"They have their reasons I guess."

"I guess." He agreed. As he continued to look around his mind started to wander, he tried to imagine what it would have looked like before. Unfortunately for him, this meant he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, or the large animal excrement right where his foot was about to be. "Ah! Dang it!" he exclaimed, looking down. "That's going to smell for the rest of the trip!"

"Hahaha, you definitely deserved that for daydreaming, stupid goggle-head!" Claire laughed while putting some distance between them so she didn't have to smell it.

Rin gave her a menacing glare before reaching up and touching the ice blue-lensed, black-rimmed goggles hanging around his neck, hidden by his traveling cloak. "Leave me alone…"

Unknown, Outside Kevail, unknown

12:29 PM

The rest of the walk continued with only some light bickering on the way until the town finally came into sight.

As they entered the town Rin looked at his watch, which showed 12:37. "Well we need to find a place to stay, although I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I agree." Came the reply, although not from Claire, but rather Granmon who was now standing next to him.

Rin and Claire just looked at him for a few seconds, and then the both started to laugh. "I never get use to that little personality change whenever food gets brought up." Claire told him while continuing to laugh. Rin was sure that if his fur weren't already red, Granmon would defiantly be blushing, at least as much as a digimon can blush.

"Well I see a few places to eat, let's try that one over there." Rin picked a stall at random and started walking. As he reached the stall he looked at the lady behind the counter and smiled. "What do you have?" he asked.

The lady looked up from what she was doing and smiled back once she saw them. "Not much I'm afraid, only some hamburgers, a few hot dogs I think, and some salad material."

"Three hamburgers." Rin requested. He then looked at Claire.

"A salad and two hamburgers please." Claire replied.

The woman looked a little confused before she saw the digimon standing behind them. "Coming right up, money or barter?" she asked as she moved to prepare the food. In the current world where not everyone had the money to buy necessities, bartering had also become an accepted way of getting supplies and food.

"Money." He then looked up at the prices. "Here you go." He placed the money on the counter. "Lets go get a table." Rin said as he turned to look around. The tables were mostly empty, except for a few people having a late lunch. He then walked to a nearby table and sat down. They sat in silence until the food was brought out. The lady set the salad in front of Claire, and a hamburger in front of Rin, then placed two hamburgers each in front of the digimon.

"Thank you," they all said.

"So shouldn't you be getting restocked soon? We saw a few carts of food on our way in." Rin asked.

"heh, not likely," the lady said, trying to not sound angry. "We see a lot of carts come into town carrying lots of different things, but the town it self gets next to none of it."

"Where does it all go then?" Claire asked.

"Also there were a lot of digimon with them, where are they all?" Granmon added.

"From what I've heard, they head to a compound on the other side of town. Why do you ask?" she explained, raising an eyebrow as she finished.

"Uh… no particular reason, its just odd to see that many tame digimon in one group." Rin lied.

"Really? Pretty common around here." She commented before noticing customers waiting to be served. "Well have a nice meal, I have to get back to work." She told them before walking away.

After she walked away Claire and Rin looked at each other. "Common to see groups of that size? And she never mentioned them leaving. This is starting to look suspicious." Claire said.

"I agree, this may be more then just a store house, it may even be a barracks, which complicates this a lot." Rin replied looking worried. "Well regardless we should wait to meet up with the others tomorrow." He then stood up having finished his meal.

"We should look for a place to stay now, then we can look around town more after that." Claire suggested as she also stood up.

"Sounds good," Rin replied, the digimon also stood up. "Let's go then."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. and for the record, if you found it a bit spy like, that (hopefully) won't last, just helps introduce what their world is like.**

**Next chapter we are back to Takato, like i said i am keeping two written chapters in reserve. So once chapter four is written chapter two will be published.**

**Hope you look forward to it, and please review, its encouraging and helps me improve.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Arenz**


	3. Chapter 2: Digital Again

**Yay for staying up late writing. and i can't believe i just wrote two chapters in one day, i don't plan to keep this pace up thats for sure.**

**Thanks to Viralkazedragon for reviewing. and Gallentmon7196 raised a good question so i will answer that now: Takato is the main focus of this book, you will read about him more then the others. but in time Rin and Takato will become equally main characters, or at least thats the plan. **

**Also I know i touched on this before but I'll add to that now, There won't be much Rukato in this book beyond hints. that will wait until book to.**

**Disclaimer time: i do not own Digimon.**

**Here you are, Chapter two of Tamers Legacy.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGECY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Digital Again_

Monday April 3rd, 2007, Digital plane, Between worlds

12:07 AM JST

Numbers, letters, symbols, that is all he saw around him. The only thing that broke up the endless sea of characters was a boy. Light brown hair and wearing a blue short sleeve hoodie and gray two third length sweat pants, as well as yellow arm bands and yellow-rimmed, blue-lensed goggles on his head.

The goggles would make Takato Matsuki look out of place anywhere, and it didn't help here either. He floated in this unknown space with no sense of up or down.

_Well here I am again_ he thought. _They are going to kill me when I get back._

As he continued to float he started to check that everything he had brought was still there. After finally being satisfied that nothing was missing he looked around again.

"Well let's get this over with." He said to himself. Remembering how it worked last time he realized what he needed to do. He then looked past his feet. "That way is down." He declared.

It worked, seconds after saying that he started to fall in the direction he had specified. Falling fast at that.

_Crap! I forgot how terrifying this was the first time! _He then noticed what looked like circuit boards fast approaching. _This is going to hurt!_

As he reached the first board he smashed right trough it, followed immediately by another, then another, and ANOTHER. When he realized they had stopped he opened his eyes only to see a brown, rock, and very ruined looking terrain getting close very fast. Before a thought even went through his head he impacted the ground.

"Ow…" he said from the bottom of the crater he was laying in. Once he finally got his breath back he tried to stand up, and after a bit of effort finally managed to get to his feet. He looked at the crater he had made on impact. "Once again I feel like I should have died from that, and wait, how is this crater bigger then the one made by both me and Guilmon?" he muttered into the air. After pondering it a little he shrugged and started to climb out of the crater.

Once he was out he couldn't help but stand there this his mouth open. He had seen a little of the damage when he fell but up close you could see that just about everything was showing signs of the D-reaper having been there. Dissolved rocks and holes in the ground, blast craters and such from where digimon had tried to fight it. There were a few signs of repairs, but only a very few. The next thing he noticed was the data streams seem to be a lot more active then he remembered, as well as there being a lot more of them.

He went to brush dirt and dust from his cloths only to realize that there was none there. Just like last time the particles failed to stick to him.

_I guess I need to pick a direction to go, _he thought while looking around. _That way looks to be in the best shape._

Having settled on a direction he got ready to head off. He then noticed some odd rock formations off in one of the more destroyed directions. _Are those the antenna like rocks from before? Man did they take a beating._ Pushing those thoughts aside he started of in the direction he choose. _But if those were there I can't be all that far from where we landed last time. _

Takato unclipped his D-power from his belt and looked at the time, which read 3:24 PM. _How's that work? It was midnight when I left. O wait it's based off Greenwich Mean Time since this is technically the Internet, so I guess that's right. Haha guess it's good I listen to Henry's technical talk sometimes._

After walking for a few hours he started to realize just how badly the D-reaper had damaged the digital world. Everywhere he looked there was more destruction. He passed holes, craters, and half destroyed mountains. There were even placed that looked like they had no bottom.

As the day dragged on he started to wonder if he would find anything living. As this though was going through his head he noticed something on the horizon. At first he though it was more rocks, but as he got closer he realized that it was tents and makeshift buildings. Upon realizing this he picked up the pace and was almost running as he got to the camp.

He then proceeded towards what looked like a entrance, but as he approached a digimon wearing armor stepped out to block him.

"Halt!" the digimon commanded. "Identify yourself."

Takato stopped looked at the digimon. "I'm Takato." He replied.

"I've never heard of a digimon called that before." It said while taking a closer look at him. "You don't look like a digimon to me, maybe your an agent of the D-reaper trying to sneak in!" it exclaimed, holding up its weapon.

"What!? I'm not a D-reaper agent, I'm human, and I though the D-reaper was gone now."

"Human? Now I know your lying because we were told that humans can no longer come to the digital world."

_Who told them that? And who is this digimon anyway? _Takato thought as he un-clipped his D-power.

"Gladimon, Champion level, Vaccine type, Attacks are Wheel rush and Sword dancer." He read out loud.

"What is that device?" Gladimon asked looking at him suspiciously.

"It's my digivice." Takato explained. "I'm a tamer, so please let me in."

"A tamer you say, hmm. I'll take you to leader, he can sort you out."

Gladimon then motioned for him to follow then started into the camp. Takato looked around as the walked and noticed a large number of digimon looking at him. There were Aurumon, Gururumon, Meramon, some Candlemon, Wizardmon, Goblinmon, and many others.

The Gladimon seemed to be leading him to a larger building in the center of camp. As they reached the building Gladimon called out. "Leader I've found someone that claims to be a human, and a tamer at that." As Takato entered the door he say whom Gladimon was talking to. Standing at the head of a large table was a large armored lion. There were also some others standing at the table.

The lion turned to look at Takato. "A Human? We were told humans couldn't come here anymore." It said while examining Takato.

_That again? I'll have to ask when I get a chance._ He thought. Takato then started to scratch the back of his head. "Well I'm human, and I'm here."

"Hmm, so you say, but how can we be sure your telling the truth? None of us have ever seen a human before." The lion replied.

"I don't know what to say to that…"

"Well let's say you are human, what's your name?"

"Takato, sir."

"Well Takato, I'm GrapLeomon, and I'm in charge of this camp, so cause any trouble here and I'll deal with you personally, am I understood?" GrapLeomon explained.

"Yes sir." Takato replied, swallowing at the thought. "Um if you don't mind me asking, what is this camp?"

"It's a refuge for those that lost there homes to the D-reaper." A large armored digimon that had been standing at the table explained. "And I'm Knightmon, the vice-leader here."

"I guess that means that everywhere looks as bad as it did on the way here." Takato muttered.

"If you've only been on the desert level, then you haven't seen the worst of it." GrapLeomon said. "On the higher levels, especially around the sovereign's area, the damage is cataclysmic."

"That's horrible, are the sovereigns alright?" Takato asked.

"We believe so but we can't be sure." Knightmon replied. "A lot of the passes we use to use to go between levels have been destroyed, and new ones were formed, but without knowing where they go it's to dangerous to use them." He continued.

"Not to mention entire areas on some of the levels are gone. So getting to somewhere may require you to go up a level then back down again." GrapLeomon added.

"Hmm, that makes my task a lot harder" Takato muttered to himself.

"Task? What task?" GrapLeomon asked.

"Ah sorry, I'm here to find my friends, Terriermon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Guardromon, Impmon, Marineangemon, Calumon, Monodramon, and Renamon."

"Hmm, I don't know about most of them, and I've never even heard of a Guilmon before, but we have a Renamon here." Knightmon said. "I'm head of security, and she helps out, so I've talked to her a few times."

"Really?! Is she here now?" Takato asked, getting excited. _To find one of them on my first day!_

"No I think she is out looking around the area, she should be back soon though." Knightmon told him. "You can wait until then, but because we still can't trust you Gladimon will escort you."

"That's fine, I'll wait right outside then," Takato replied before walking outside the building and sitting down outside.

Takato waited there for about two hours, meanwhile Gladimon stood watch over him. A few digimon came and looked at Takato, some curious in-training levels even came up and would try to touch his knee or arms before running away.

Finally he stood up, startling the latest group of brave little digimon. "Shouldn't she have been back by now?" he asked.

"Hmm, probably, but she may just have stopped to investigate something." Gladimon replied.

"I think I'll go look for her, do you know which direction she was out searching?"

"Hmm, west I think, that way." He pointed.

"Thank," Takato then took off in that direction.

"Wait I should go with you!" Gladimon called.

"I'll be fine." Takato yelled back while waving.

"That's not the point!" He yelled back, but Takato was already out of earshot.

As Takato ran he looked at his D-vice again.

"7:45, it will probably get dark soon." He muttered as he ran. He kept moving before finally seeing something up a head, but it was moving around a lot. As he got closer he was able to make out what it was bipedal and yellow. "Renamon!" he yelled, he kept yelling and when he was about one hundred feet away and about to round a large rock in his way, he was about to yell again, but just then Renamon was hit with a rather large blast and went flying through the air.

"RENAMON!"

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**The site is messing with my BOLD words... not cool. But i hope you liked the chapter, the next chapter picks up where this one ends so no worries about waiting to read the end.**

**As i read over it one last time i'm noticing that sometimes i seem to lack descriptions of their facial features like curiosity and suspicion, as well as i think i need to give their emotions a little more. But i'm not sure if it will seem right if i just say what their reactions are. Just something i have to think about.**

**Well please review and tell me if you noticed anything i did wrong. And again i don't know how often i'll update, but since i'm still excited about starting this a really feel like writing it should be very soon that I get the next chapter up. Look forward to it.**

**-Arenz**


	4. Chapter 3: Shock and Awe

**Hello again, and i'm happy your still reading. I hope you have liked it so far.**

**I would like to thank Something Dictionary Related for the spelling correction, and Gallentmon7196 and Mindpoison for once again commenting. I'm gald you are liking it so far.**

**I hope i'm doing and ok with Takato's personality, and please tell me if you find it off. I don't trust my skill at keeping them in character, which is one reason for the three year gap, people change, and I get a little wiggle room.**

**So one thing i noticed in my last chapter after I posted it was that Takato scanned Gladimon, which he shouldn't be able to do without Guilmon (oops) so I decided that the D-powers have the ability to scan digimon themselves but you have to be pretty close.**

**Also did anyone happen to notice that after I posted chapter two, the word count was 6,666 words. this was not on purpose, sorta creepy if your the superstitious type, or does only 666 count? I honestly have no idea.**

**Can't forget the Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**So now please enjoy chapter three of Tamers Legacy.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Shock and Awe_

Monday April 3rd, 2007, Digital World, Desert Level

8:03 GMT

"RENAMON!"

Takato felt like time stopped. He looked on, watching Renamon fly through the air after taking an Ogremon's club full on.

_No, no, NO, this cannot be happening, not now. I find one of my friends the first day here only to watch her be deleted? NO I won't let it happen!_

Without another thought he charged at what he now saw was three champions, The Ogremon, A large green monster with spikes on its body and a large club. Bakemon, a large white ghost like digimon with sharp teeth. And a Dokugumon, a large black spider with a yellow head and skull and crossbones on its back. "Get away from her!" he yelled. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the Ogremon.

Renamon looked up at the sound of his yell. "Takato?" she muttered, dumbstruck as to how he could be here. She must have taken a harder hit then she thought. Takato then threw the rock and hit Ogremon in the chest. She quickly realized that this was indeed real, and she wouldn't miss this chance. As all three enemies turned and looked at Takato charging them, she jumped up silently and got behind the Bakemon that was now at the back of the group looking at Takato. She landed before he could react. "Diamond Storm!" She called out as numerous glowing white shards formed in front of her. The shards embedded themselves into Bakemon's back before exploding. All that was left was the bits of red data floating into the sky.

Takato grinned, he was the only one that had seen Renamon make her move. This unfortunately meant he didn't realize how close Ogremon had gotten.

"You interfere, you be deleted" it growled as it prepared to swing its club. "Bone Cudgel!" it called out swinging forward.

Takato threw his arms up to protect his face, but still to the attack full on. He was sent skidding across the ground before coming to a stop twenty feet away.

Renamon realized that Takato was in danger. She went to move and to late realized her mistake.

"Poison Cobweb!" She heard from beside her, before feeling something wrap around her leg. Dokugumon was now looking at her. "Not so fast." It taunted.

One glance told her that Takato didn't have much time. Ogremon was slowly approaching him. She made her decision, "Power Paw!" She yelled while striking at the thread around her leg. Dokugumon cried out as she started to run towards Takato.

Ogremon raised his club again, "Strong Maul!"

_That will kill him!_ Renamon thought. "Takato, NO," she cried out. _I have to protect him!_

All Takato saw was the Ogremon getting ready to bring his club down. Then there was yellow followed by a bright flash of light.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve To…**

A yellow egg formed and Renamons fur way pulled away leaving nothing but a wire-like frame. New fur was then applied to the frame only bigger then before. The new form was a large yellow fox on all fours. It had white on its face and neck, the tips of its nine tails, and around its feet. It had a large white and red rope around its neck with gold metal ends to the rope.

**Kyubimon**

Ogremon's club came down on Kyubimon's shoulder, but nothing happened. "Weak," Renamon spat at him. "Fox Tail Inferno!" the tips of all nine of Kyubimon's tails lit up with a blue flame as she said this. The flames then shot out and struck Ogremon in the Chest at point blank and he burst into data. She then turned to face Dokugumon "Your turn." Dokugumon went to turn and run. "Not so fast, Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then jumped into the air and started to roll. Her body was then covered in blue flame before it shot out and engulfed Dokugumon, who then burst into data.

Takato stared at Kyubimon Awestruck. He finally regained his sense and stood up. "Did you just…?" he muttered.

"Yes I think I did." Kyubimon replied.

"But how could you digivolve on your own? You've never been able to do that before."

"I don't know, but it's been a long six months Takato. So where are the others?"

Takato reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ummmm, no others, I came alone."

"You what? Why would you do that!?" Kyubimon demanded, looking shocked.

"Well, ummm, I remembered how b-bad the digital world look after the D-reaper. And how hard it was to get home last time. I didn't want to risk e-everyone's lives." Takato stuttered out while looking away.

"Are you insane? No, never mind, what's done is done." Kyubimon sighed

"Well for now we should get back to the camp, I found them and that's how I found you."

"That's a good idea."

"By the way can you dedigivolve?"

"I think I can." Kyubimon said before a flash of light and Renamon was standing there. "Lets go." She said as she started walking.

Neither of them talked on the way back to the camp. And it was dark long before they got there. As they approached Gladimon rushed out to meet them.

"O dear what happened to the two of you?" he asked as he saw the condition they were in.

"I found Renamon in the middle of a fight." Takato replied while scratching his head.

"So it would seem. Well GrapLeomon will want to hear about it." Gladimon advised, starting towards the center of camp.

As they entered the main building it was just Knightmon and GrapLeomon, Gladimon waited outside. The table that the digimon had been gathered around earlier had been clear off except for map that Takato hadn't noticed before. GrapLeomon turned to look at them as they entered.

"It's good to see your both back safe." GrapLeomon welcomed them. "Or at least mostly safe." He corrected noticing their bruises. He raised his eyebrow as he finished.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Takato explained. "But Renamon handled it."

"I see, so you have found one of your friends, I assume that means you plan to look for the other now?" GrapLeomon asked. "And I also assume you will want to go with him?" He added looking at Renamon.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

"I figured, you leaveing will be a loss for us." He said while looking at Renamon. "But we will have to make do, I can understand how important this must be to you."

"Thank you for understanding."

Takato glanced over at the map on the table. "I don't suppose that's up to date?" he asked pointing at the table.

"Only the parts we have altered with more recent reconnaissance." Knightmon replied. "Will you stay here for a few days or leave immediately?"

Takato looked over at Renamon, "I think we will stay for at least a day. That way we can ask if anyone has seen our friends and gather information about the digital world." Takato answered.

"I see, well we will offer what help we can, and if in the future we happen upon one of your friends we will tell them you are searching for them." GrapLeomon offered.

"Thank you very much." Takato said gratefully.

"Well today you should get some rest." Knightmon suggested. "I'll help you find a tent."

**CHAPTER THREE END**

* * *

**Little shorter then i wanted but o well. i hope you liked it.**

**As always please review, tell me what you think and any problems you found.**

**Next chapter we get to see more of the new group, which i hope to have up soon. I have a bit of free time right now so writing is going well. I hope your looking forward to it!**

**-Arenz**


	5. Chapter 4: Gathering

**Glad your still reading! sorry felt the need to mix it up. So with this my story is over 10,000 words, YAY!**

**So I'm actually posting this prior to finishing chapter 6, just because I'm being lazy and I have been busy getting ready for Christmas. Which I hope to have a Christmas Chapter even though i just started, but i need to get to a certain point, which is some motivation a least.**

**but enough of my rant, Thanks again to Mindpoison and Gallentmon7196 for the reviews, and I hope you like the OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but i do own the OCs.**

**So we are back to the new group, I hope you like them as much as I liked making them. So heres Chapter four of TAMERS LEGACY.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Gathering_

Unknown, Kevail, Unknown

9:06 AM

Nine in the morning and the streets had people walking every which way. People going to work, morning shopping, or just getting breakfast. Even in the current world people still have to make a living. There were also digimon with some of them or on their own.

Watching this display of daily life was a red head leaning against the doorframe of an inn. _She is taking forever_ Rin thought. Next to him was Granmon, who was intently watching the crowd. This was out of both curiosity at seeing a new place and instinct to always keep your eyes open.

"If she doesn't hurry up I'm going to go in and get her." Rin stated, reaching up and scratching his head furiously with both hands out of frustration.

Granmon stopped watching the crowd and looked over at his partner. "I'm sure that will go over well." He stated. Rin just growled in response.

Finally the door opened and Claire walked out closely followed by Dorumon. Rin looked at her and gave her an annoyed stare, to which she just glared back at him. Finally they stopped glaring and Rin pushed off the wall and started walking.

"I take it you know where the town square is?" Claire asked as she followed him.

"Yeah, I asked the inn keeper where it was while you were getting ready, I had plenty of time." He replied, still annoyed at how long she had taken.

She just rolled her eyes and moved on. "So we are to meet them in the town square at nine thirty right?"

"That's what we agreed upon."

They then continued to walk down the street. Rin took this chance to admire their surroundings. Even for a small town it was pretty nice, it survived the current world well. The streets where lined with old houses and shops. It had a rustic feel to it. If one looked closely they could see the more modern devices and appliances though.

As they reached the town square the road widened. It then opened into a large open area with flowers and benches every so often. In the center was a large square fountain, which had three layers each larger then the one above it. Shops and other such buildings surrounded the square. The square itself was full of people, coming and going from shops. Some were opening late and just finishing setting up.

Rin looked down at his watch, which read 9:16 AM. "We have fifteen minutes before we are supposed to meet, let's go have a seat by the fountain." He suggested.

The both went and sat down, Dorumon sat laid down next to the bench and Granmon sat on the edge of the fountain.

They sat in silence for five minutes before Claire finally broke the silence. "I'm worried." Was all she said.

"I agree," Dorumon replied

"There certainly is a sense of foreboding." Granmon also agreed.

Rin just sat there without saying anything, even though he agreed with them he felt it would do no good to voice it. It would more then likely add to their anxiety if he said as much.

After another silence Rin checked his watch, 9:38, they were late.

Almost as if on cue an argument could be heard headed in their direction.

"It's your fault we are late!" a female voice accused.

"I can't help it if I was hungry!" came the reply from a male voice.

"Would you two stop already!" a third voice ordered, also male, but younger.

Rin looked over at Claire, "At least there's no chance would could miss them." Rin grinned before looking up at the approaching group. There were six of them, three humans and three digimon. The boy that had trying to break the argument up was shorter then the other two, and distinctly younger. He wore a gray traveling cloak like the ones Rin and Claire wore the day before, as did the other two with the boy. But because he had his hands up to stop the argument you could see his cloths. He had blue hair that was slightly on the darker side of blue, and brown eyes. He wore a dark green T-shirt with a black unzipped vest over it. He also wore gray khakis and boots similar to Rin's. The boy looked about Rin and Claire's age, maybe slightly younger.

Next to the boy stood a large blue dog that stood on two legs. It had a white nose and chest as well as the tips of its tail and feet, which had black nails. It wore a red band around its forehead and red boxing gloves on its hands.

The second person was the female. She was blond with just over shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. Because of her wild pointing and waving at the other male you could tell what she was wearing. She wore a simple purple shirt, with blue jeans and wore boots like Claire's.

The last of the Humans was also blond with blue eyes and looked a lot like the female. He had his hands up in the air as a sign of annoyance and mock defeat. Under his traveling cloak he wore a brown T-shirt with an orange button up shirt over it, which was unbuttoned. He wore tan khakis and also had the same kind of boots as Rin. Both blonds looked the same age, three or four years older then the rest of them.

Next to the two blonds stood two digimon. These digimon looked almost identical except for their color. They both were furry, with longer wavy hair around their head. Also on the head were long oval rabbit like ears. They stood on two feet with sharp claws on their hands and feet, overall they had a lion like appearance except for the ears. The one next to the girl had purple fur with green eyes and black claws. The one next to the boy had orange fur with blue eyes and yellow claws.

As the approaching group spotted Rin's group the argument died out. "Rin! There you are." The blond male called out.

The blue haired boy looked over at them. "Finally." He said. "I don't know how they managed it, but these two bickering is actually worse then yours and Claire's." He finished while trying to stay calm.

"Jacob, you have my sympathies." Rin replied.

The female glared at Jacob and Rin. "What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired.

"Sophie, I think they find us annoying" the blond male said, acting hurt.

"You mean find you annoying Stephan." The blond now identified as Sophie countered.

"Actually I'm going to go with Stephan's version." Claire remarked while grinning, joining the argument.

During this exchange the digimon just shook their heads, wondering how it ended up like this every time.

Rin looked at the digimon while the others bickered. "Hey Gaomon, Luonamon, Corunmon, good to see you guys." He said to the blue dog, purple lion and orange lion respectively.

"Ok, lets get down to business." Jacob cut in, ending the discussion. "What did you guys learn? Was the info accurate?"

"It was." Claire answered. "There was a shipment off supplies disguised as food but was actually Chrondigizoit metal. We also learned that there's a compound in town that houses a large number of digimon, so we think this maybe a barracks not a supply base." She finished.

"Hmm that complicates things." Sophie commented.

"It does, but I still think we should have a look, we just have to be extra carful." Stephan advised.

They all went silent, deep in thought about what to do. Finally Rin looked up, "I agree with Stephan, we need to know what's here." He said as he stood up.

"I think so to." Granmon agreed.

"As do I." Dorumon added looking up at Claire, who nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright then, lets move." Stephan said, as he was about to start walking. Rin started to grin as he walked a few feet away before stopping. "Umm which way is it." He asked with a sheepish grin.

Rin was now grinning even more. "That way." He replied pointing the opposite of the way Stephan had started to walk.

They all started to move in the direction Rin had specified. It didn't take long before a large compound like building came into view. They approached the entrance but kept their distance so as not to draw attention.

Two Ogremon were keeping watch at the entrance. "Well not getting in that way quietly." Sophie commented.

"Let's look for a back door." Jacob suggested, looking towards and alley next to the building. They all headed for the alley separately so as not to be noticed.

As they walked down the alley Stephan looked at Rin. "Hey couldn't you just make a hole for use to enter though?" he asked.

"Yes and should I leave a sign that says 'intruders were here' while I'm at it?" Rin replied sarcastically. Stephan grimaced a little but didn't reply.

Two-thirds of the ways down the alley they found a side door. Sophie walked up and tried the handle. "Locked." She informed them.

"Leave it to me." Rin proclaimed while stepping up to the door, he then removed something from his pocket, knelt down in front of the door and started to pick the lock.

"Since when do you know how to pick locks?" Claire demanded. "And your mother would kill you if she knew."

"Probably, that or she would find it funny, and I taught myself by the way." Came his reply as he concentrated. Then there was a satisfying click. "There we go." He announced, standing up. He tried the handle again and the door swung open. The group of ten then proceeded to enter the building.

They entered into a hallway that was dimly lit, with a few doors leading off of it. Granmon took the lead since he had the best senses out of all of them. They started to advance down the hallway, quietly checking the rooms as they went. The area seemed to be mostly storage, and they didn't encounter any guards either.

Then as they got farther in they found a room that looked more organized then the rest. They entered the room and went to look at the crates while the digimon watched the door.

"These are full of Chrondigizoit and Chrome Digizoid metals!" Jacob exclaimed.

"He's right." Claire confirmed by looking in another crate.

Suddenly Stephan cried out, "Owwwww." They all turned to look at him. "Sorry hit my knee on a crate." He explained.

"Geez could you be any louder." Sophie scolded. "I'll just call you Howl, how's that sound?" She mocked.

"That aside, this is quite a lot of metal." Rin summarized. "This is defiantly at least a barracks."

"At least?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah I just hope I'm wrong about what it could be."

They all gave him a questioning look before he spoke up again. "Let's move on."

The continued into the facility without any resistance, which gave all of them a bad feeling, especially Rin. They finally reached the end of the hallway they where in and found a large door. The door opened into a dark room, which Granmon and Rin were the first to enter. Right as they all entered the room Rin saw Granmon tense up "Crap!" he muttered. The open then shut and the lights came on.

All around them were digimon, the Devimon from yesterday, Kuwagamon, Bakemon, Apemon, Baromon. Most were Champion level, but there where two Ultimates, the MetalTyrannomon from yesterday and a Monzaemon. But the most horrifying one was at the back.

At the back was a large minotaur like creature with glowing green claws and six bat like wings on its back, as well as red marks on its chest and large curved horns on it's head. This horrifying Digimon was Belphemon, one of the Seven Demon Lords, which is the main enemy they were fighting against.

"I hate being right." Rin said with a pained look on his faces. When the other looked at him he clarified. "This isn't a barracks, it's a headquarters."

Belphemon then spoke up. "Welcome Tamers, to my humble fortress." He mocked. "I do hope you will enjoy your time here."

**CHAPTER FOUR END**

* * *

**Exciting! or at least I hope you thought it was. And I hope you like the new cast.**

**We got a big fight in their next chapter, not sure when that will be though. Also, did anyone catch the Studio Ghibli reference/joke? Heres a hint if you didn't, I can't say which movie its from or it would give it away. if you saw it comment on it.**

**So I shouldn't be saying this as the author, but i really want to get through book one, haha. I hope to be by Christmas, but no promises.**

**So yeah, look forward to the next chapter, we are back to Takato again, and theres a bit of a time jump. But just bare with it for now, I promise I have big plans for this series.**

**-Arenz**


	6. Chapter 5: Over the Hills

**You know authors always say that reviews encourage them and make them want to right, I never could have imagined how true that is. So thanks Sentinel07 for the reviews, and I'm glad you like it.**

**So I'm only keeping one chapter written but unpublished now since this book only has like six or seven chapters left. which like I said I hope to have published by Christmas.**

**Something about the remaining Takato Chapters, this may end up seeming jumpy because i'm covering three years in like seven or eights chapters. I'm doing my best but even if it seems bad please bear with it, I assure you it will be worth it, I've got big plans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**So heres Chapter five of TAMERS LEGACY.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Over the Hills_

Tuesday August 7th, 2007, Digital World, Canyon level

9:42 PM

Homesick. That's what Takato Matsuki felt. Actually homesick was an understatement. It had been four months since he had come to the digital world, and they had faced nothing but setbacks. After leaving the refugee camp to look for the others they had learned that the digital world was a very unforgiving place. The data streams being their greatest foe, after two weeks he had lost count of how many they had been sucked into. Renamon had been able to grab Takato before each one hit so they hadn't been separated. This didn't change the fact that they were making very little progress.

The second major obstacle was the instability of the world itself. If the unknown bridges between levels weren't bad enough the levels themselves changed constantly. So most of the time back tracking wasn't an option. Not to mention the number of displaced digimon made finding a specific eight next to impossible.

He missed his parents, he missed his friends, he missed helping out at the bakery making bread. He even missed school, which tells you something. But most of all he missed Henry and Rika. Even without their digimon Takato had insisted that they still meet up and hang out. Rika had been rather opposed to the idea at first but they managed to convince her. Takato had even hung out at her house a few times, much to her mothers amazement that Rika brought a friend home, and a boy at that. When her mother had said as much Takato, being Takato, had blushed and Rika didn't fail to notice. She still hadn't let it go, at least up until he left. He started to wonder how they were all doing, and what they thought about him now. These thoughts of course didn't help his homesickness, just made it worse.

To try and get his mind off of it he looked up at his current surroundings. He sat in a cave with a blanket covering him. Renamon had found the cave just above the canyon road they had been on and they had decided to sleep there tonight. Since they had left the camp they had tried to avoid battles, and succeeded for the most part. They had gotten into a few fights, but most were either Rookie level of weak Champions. A few times they were stronger, but Renamon had once again managed to digivolve on her own. They still weren't sure how though.

Renamon sat on the other side of the cave near the entrance. She was keeping watch so that Takato could get some sleep. This is how they had worked for the past four months.

Takato managed to sleep a little, but was woken up by Renamon. He looked out of the cave and saw that it was still night. She gestured for him to move towards the entrance, which meant that something was coming their way. They were to far away to scan without Guilmon so he tried to remember the cards he had seen. The first was a large yellow monkey wit orange marks, which he remembered was called Apemon. The second he didn't need to think of the card because he had seen one before. It wore old samurai armor and held a big sword, Musyamon. Takato had fought one that Bio-emerged once, but Henry is the one that beat it.

As they got closer to being on the path below them voices could be heard. "What's the rush?" One asked, he was pretty sure it was Apemon.

"The others caught a few Rookies." Came Musyamon's reply. "Seems one little brown and pink one tried to be brave and fight them." They were now directly below them.

"Ha I bet they had fun with that one." Apemon commented.

"I know right, so let's…" The rest of Musyamon reply was cut off as they got to far away.

Takato and Renamon sat there for a few seconds to make sure they were out of earshot. "A brown and pink Rookie? You don't think they could mean Lopmon do you?" Takato asked.

"That's a possibility, I think we should follow them to find out." Renamon advised, as she jumped down onto the path. Takato then climbed down to follow. "I'll go ahead to find their camp." She then took off after them.

Takato then moved to follow. After a few minutes of running he found Renamon waiting at a gap in the side of the canyon. Since they were near the top of the canyon it opened into an area that was hard to see, but open to the sky. He looked into the area beyond and saw Apemon and Musyamon, as well as three other Champions. They were all standing around a fire and a group of Rookie digimon could be seen tied up nearby. He looked closer at the other three. One a mechanical looking brown and white owl, which he remembered was call Aurumon. The second was what looked like a boar on fire, he recalled this one easily because it was called Boarmon. The last looked like a cactus wearing a poncho, which was also easy to recall, being named Ponchomon.

"What's the plan?" He asked Renamon. "Think you can digivolve again?"

"I should be able to if I need to." Came her reply. "And I see Lopmon over there." She pointed at the group of Rookies. Sure enough he made out a brown and pink rabbit like shape with three horns on its head. "I'll draw their attention, you go free them." Renamon ordered. She then quickly snuck into the camp and went up behind the Ponchomon. Takato got ready to move fast.

"Power Paw!" Renamon called out. The Ponchomon burst into data before it even knew what happened. As soon as they all turned to face her Takato bolted for the captive group, who were also looking at Renamon. Takato heard, "Diamond Storm!" followed by Boarmon crying out, then the distinct sound of bursting into data. She had gotten two of them, but now the others were ready for her.

Takato reached the group and started to untie Lopmon. "Takato! Is that you?" He heard her ask.

"Yeah, I came to find you guys." He grunted back, struggling with the rope.

"Where are the other?"

"No others, just me, I know, I'm insane." He responded, finally freeing her. At this point Musyamon noticed Takato and broke of from the fight and charged at him.

"No you don't!" he cried out, reading his sword to attack.

"Oh boy!" Takato exclaimed, he was about to dodge but slipped on a rock and fell.

Luckly the now freed Lopmon got in between them. "Blazing Ice!" She called out blowing super cooled air at Musyamon. He was forced to dodge and thus stop his attack.

"No YOU don't!" Renamon echoed, charging Musyamon. Then there was a flash of light.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve To…**

Once again the egg formed and Renamon was reduced to a wireframe. Before emerging as her Champion form.

**"Kyubimon!"**

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called out before being covered in blue flames and striking Musyamon full on, who burst into data. Both of the remaining Champions readied their attacks.

"Infrared Ray!" Aurumon called out.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon cried, charging Kyubimon.

The attacks were aimed true, and while she dodged Apemon Aurumon's attack caught her in the shoulder. She cried out but didn't falter. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She yelled, the nine fireballs struck Aurumon head on and he burst. She then turned to face Apemon, only to realize he was fleeing. "No you don't!" she called after him, taking off to finish the fight.

"Kyubimon, don't bother!" Takato yelled at her. She stopped but looked about ready to take off again. But that hesitance gave her enough time to see that Takato was right. She growled in frustration before de-digivolving. "Help me free them." Takato ordered.

Once they had finished freeing them Lopmon came up to Renamon and Takato. "It's so good to see they two of you." She said. "But Takato did you really come here alone?"

"Yeah, I did, I didn't want to risk the others." He explained. "You're the second one I've found."

"I see, and Renamon how were you able to digivolve?" Lopmon inquired.

Renamon glanced at Takato before replying. "We aren't really sure. At one point Takato was in danger and it just happened."

"Interesting, well what are you planning to do now?"

"Keep looking for the other is all we can do. But right now I need some sleep." Takato joked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Renamon consented while rubbing her shoulder where she had been hit. "Let's get some rest."

**CHAPTER FIVE END**

* * *

**So now they have found Lopmon yay! So call me out on it if I do a horrible job with personalities. Also for those that think i'm making Kyubimon over powered, remember that she IS really strong, especially after all this time.**

**Like i said, reviews really help to motivate me to write so please do so. next chapter is Takato again, please look forward to it.**

**-Arenz**


	7. Chapter 6: Milkshakes Anyone?

**I'm sad, no one is commenting, but o well. Just wrote Chapter Seven, and it was a fun one, so that makes up for the lack of comments.**

**Once again theres a bit of a time jump for this chapter, which s how the rest of the book will be, but keep reading, cause it'll be awesome.**

**And since its been two chapters now i will tell you what my Studio Ghibli reference was, and you will call me an idiot because it's stupid...**

**In chapter four when Stephen hit his knee, Sophie said "I'll just call you Howl." Howl and Sophie are the names of the main characters in the Movie "Howl's Moving Castle", which was an awesome movie. Hate me if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**So heres Chapter six of TAMERS LEGACY**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Milkshakes Anyone?_

Saturday February 16th, 2008, Digital World, Forest/Lake Level

1:23 PM

"Takato, I think we should rest here." Said the little brown and pink rabbit.

The boy identified as Takato looked around. He didn't look the same as before though. Gone were the gray sweatpants, blue hoody, and yellow armbands. Instead he wore a plain black shirt, and tan khakis. He had been lucky enough to meet a Babamon that Renamon had met before. She was able to make him new cloths based off his old ones and his descriptions, it had taken quite a bit of trial and error though. But the change had been necessary. Having been in the Digital World for over ten months, his body had grown quite a bit. The only thing that hadn't changed was the white and gold D-power on his belt and the scratched up goggles he wore on his head.

Ten months, a long time to go and only have found two of his friends. At this pace he would be twenty by the time he found them all. But that was one thing that was unchanged, his bottomless and baseless optimism. The number of setbacks they had faced had to be in the hundreds though. But still they pressed on, sure that another friend would be found soon.

He still missed his friends and family, but he had learned to live with that and use it as a driving force to keep searching.

"That's a good idea." He finally relied. "Renamon, hold up." He called after the yellow kitsune. Who turned around and nodded at him, before walking back to join them.

Takato sat down leaning against a tree. He then took in his surroundings, and decided Lopmon had chosen a good spot. They sat a few feet inside a tree line that was on the edge of a lake. The water in the lake was clear blue, which isn't that surprising since it was only dependent on the level they on. The trees were the same, always a vibrant green swaying in the wind. The area was extremely nice and pleasant, so much so that Takato felt himself falling asleep after just sitting down.

_Just a few minutes won't hurt_, he thought as he drifted off. Only to be suddenly awoken by a loud buzzing noise. He jolted up and looked around to see Lopmon and Renamon doing the same. Suddenly a large shadow passed over them, and Takato glimpsed insect like wings, then it was gone. They looked at each other with questioning glances, before the sound returned. The shadow passed them again, going the opposite direction. This time he made out a large barrel in its clutches.

"That was a big digimon." Takato muttered with a nervous laugh.

"But what was that it was carrying?" Lopmon wondered.

"I don't know, but it got it from that direction." Renamon motioned in the direction he had headed first. "I believe that we should check it out."

Takato nodded in agreement before setting off in that direction. He once again marveled at how pleasant their surroundings were, even if there were large digimon. The group started to near a clearing in the forest. Upon entering the clearing they noticed a large wood building. The building looked sort of old fashioned, with wood framing and supports. There was also a path leading back toward the lake they had rested at. Takato then noticed some digimon over at the building, it looked like a green gecko with a gold trumpet like object around its neck.

"Oh boy, isn't that?" Takato mock hit his forehead with his palm.

"Indeed it would seem so." Renamon commented.

"What is it?" Lopmon asked confused. "Have you met these digimon before?"

"Yeah, they are called Gekomon, Renamon and the others met them the first time we came to the digital world." Takato explained. "And from what I've been told it looks like nothing has changed since then." He then started to head towards the building, Lopmon and Renamon followed.

As they got near they heard raised voices. "You can't beat Okuwamon, why did you even come back here, you couldn't beat Orochimon either." A voice yelled, which Takato could now see was a Gekomon. "As long as we give it milkshakes it will leave us be."

"I will defeat it! For I must!" Another, slightly metallic, voice cried back.

Takato, Renamon, and Lopmon all looked at each other, this charged off towards the argument. "Guardromon!" Takato cried as he rounded the corner.

"Yes?" Guardromon asked as he turned to face them. Once he saw them he just stared at them. "Takato! O how good it is to see you, Renamon and Lopmon as well. It's been quite a long time since I've seen you. But what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"We are here to find you, and it's just us." Takato told him. "You're the third one we have found. But are you trying to save the Gekomon again?"

"Indeed I am, and I will for I was just about to head off to fight, although I could use some help."

Takato hesitated for a second. "I'm guess we don't have much choice." Takato sighed. "Renamon?"

"May as well, Guardromon won't leave until we do." Renamon consented.

Takato then turned to Gekomon. "You guys really need to learn to defend yourselves." He pointed out.

"Hmp, no one asked for your help." The Gekomon screamed before storming off.

"They're not a very grateful bunch are they?" Takato mumbled. "So where are we headed Guardromon?"

"Why, the same place as last time." He enthusiastically responded.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Takato sighed.

Guardromon lead the way back to the lake, but this time they were forced to go around it instead of across it without the Gekomon's help. Takato started to notice signs of battle with the D-reaper even here, although the forest hid them better then other places. As they neared Okuwamon's lair Takato noted that it looked mostly the same as it did when Orochimon lived there. The only difference was a large chunk missing from one of the hills that seemed to have dissolved, the D-reapers work he assumed.

As Okuwamon came into sight Takato looked over at Renamon, who nodded in return.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…**

"**Kyubimon!"**

"Oh my! How did you do that?" Guardromon asked, clearly surprised.

"Long story, not really the time." Renamon replied.

Okuwamon had by this point noticed them and was headed in their direction. "Returned again have you? And you brought friends, but what can two measly Champions hope to do against me?" He challenged.

"Today we will win!" Guardromon cried out. "Guardian Barrage!" Missiles then flew from launchers on Guardromon's wrists and headed at Okuwamon.

Okuwamon simply used its wings to slide to the side to dodge the missiles, and then he rushed forward and smashed Guardromon with his pincer.

By this point Kyubimon had managed to get behind him. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She called out. The nice blue fireballs shot out at Okuwamon. But right before they hit he spun around and swatted them out of the air with his pincer.

"Double Scissor Claw!" He called out charging Kyubimon. She almost managed to dodge by jumping over him, but the attack caught her back legs and sent her flying to the ground.

Guardromon managed to stand up again with some effort. What he did next was probably the most impressive thing Takato had ever seen him do. He activated his jets and shot off towards Okuwamon, who was in the process of attacking Kyubimon again. Guardromon slamed into Okuwamon's back as he attacked, causeing him to stumble into the ground.

Kyubimon didn't miss the chance, "Fox Tail Inferno!" She called out once again as she stood. The fireballs his Okuwamon right in the face as he was standing up, this caused him to rear up on his hind legs.

It was then Guardromon's turn to make another move. He used his jets to swing around in front of Okuwamon, he then aimed up at Okuwamon's exposed stomach. "Guardian Barrage!" The missles struck home and sent Okuwamon flying backwards.

"How could I be beaten by these weaklings?" Okuwamon raged as he struck the ground and burst into data.

Takato just stared on awestruck. "That was amazing!" he finally yelled. He rushed over to Guardromon with Lopmon in tow.

"It was indeed." Lopmon agreed. "I only wish there was something I could have done."

Renamon approached them having dedigivolved, and Takato noticed that her legs looked pretty bad. "Renamon! Are you ok?" He asked with a worried look.

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest." She replied, sounding tired.

"We can rest back at the Gekomon's factory." Guardromon suggested.

Takato laughed a little. "Yeah, they owe us, this is twice we have saved them."

**Chapter Six End**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i had a hard time with this chapter. I'm just not that huge a fan of Guardromon. Maybe it's because he was just comic relief, which is why i gave him a cool part. I've actually got some cool plans for him in the future.**

**So do my chapters and/or fights seem rushed? If they do what do you think are good ways to change them?**

**Please review, it really help motivate me to write more.**

**And next chapter is a bit different from what i've done so far, so i hope you'll like it.**

**-Arenz**


	8. Chapter 7: Countdown

**So since I'm going to try to get a few chapters out in the next few days i decided to stop keeping chapters in reserve. so heres another chapter while i write the next one.**

**Thanks again to ViralKazeDragon and Mindpoison for the reviews, and I'm glad it didn't seem rushed. Also as reply to Mindpoison, right now I'm proof reading my own stories, but for book two I'll probably look for Beta Reader. I don't have any friends that know anything about digimon so i can't get help that way, but for the rest of book two i'm not going to worry about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**I think i've been long winded enough, something different for this chapter so i hope you like it. Heres chapter seven of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Countdown_

Friday June 13th, 2008, Real World, Tokyo Metropolitan Building

11:23 AM

**Digital World Log of Mysterious Energy Readings**

**Log created to track a mysterious energy reading that is almost identical to but not quite the same as the energy released when a Tamer digivolves their digimon. For the consideration of none briefed officials these readings were recorded by the Government agency "Hypnos" which is now only active at three percent of its former efficiency. It remains active only at the request of its director Mitsuo Yamaki, for fear that should the barrier between worlds weaken, another digital incident could occur in the future.**

**The first recorded sighting of this energy was Monday, April 3rd. The same day the Tamer Takato Matsuki was reported to have disappeared into the Digital World. Based on this fact it is assumed that he is the cause of it and it can be used to track he's movements. This is just a theory and must be treated as such.**

**The following is dates and locations of other recorded appearances of this energy. Please note that the Digital World is made up of many "Levels" that intermix, with the distinction of the "Desert Level" being the lowest as reported by the Tamers that spent time there, and it is only through targeting the unknown energy that we can distinguish certain levels.**

**Friday April 27th 2007, Desert Level**

**Sunday May 13****th**** 2007, Dark forest Level**

**Friday July 29th 2007, Mountain Level**

**Tuesday August 7th 2007, Canyon Level**

**Saturday October 16th 2007, Desert Level**

**Monday November 19th 2007, Water Level**

**Thursday December 27th 2007, Desert Level**

**Saturday February 16th 2008, Forest/Lake Level**

**Sunday April 27th 2008, Dark Forest Level**

**This is all the recorded sighting of the unknown energy to date. Sighting will continue to be recorded at later dates.**

The Redhead at the keyboard leaned back and stretched. She looked at the clock and noted that it was lunchtime. Almost as if on queue a blond walked up behind the redhead.

"It's lunch time Riley, you finished with that report?" The Blond asked.

Riley spun her chair around, "Yeah Tally, just finish." She replied.

"Good let's go eat, and don't forget we have to meet the Monster Makers at three." Tally reminded her as they headed off to get lunch.

* * *

Real World, Shinjuku Park

2:32 PM

Shinjuku Park was a fairly popular place to go relax. Despite the numerous incidents that had happened there almost two years before. The effects of the D-reaper on the city were almost completely gone.

But for a group of teenagers a run down utility shed at the park held a special meaning. It was a place to go and have fun with people that shared a secret. It was a safe place to relax and enjoy being around one another. Their secret was digimon, what most thought was a card game they knew was so much more. They were the Tamers, and they had real digimon partners. But that was long ago, before they had lost their digimon, their best friends. Before their unofficial leader had disappeared without a trace.

But for those that remained it was still a place to meet. None of them dared bring others there. It was a special place for only the select few who had once had digimon.

Right now only one of those people stood there. The one who stood there was a blue haired teenager, tall, fit, and with gray eyes. The boy wore a Black T-shirt with an orange unzipped vest over it. He had dark brown pants and black and green sneakers.

The teenager's name was Henry Wong. A name semi-well known due to the fact he was one of four key figures in stopping the D-reaper, but the people bothering him because of that had stopped long ago, much to his pleasure. He was waiting for his friends, he had called all of them the day before and told them to meet him there. The reason was that his dad, one of the Monster Makers that originally created the digimon, had asked him to.

The first to arrive was a brown haired teenager slightly older then Henry. He wore a brown T-shirts with gray/green pants and dark gray sneakers. This was Ryo Akiyama, one of the best card game players in Japan and like Henry was a former Tamers. During the D-reaper incident Ryo had lived quite a ways from the other tamers, but had recently moved close due to his dad getting a new job, and he even went to school with a few of the other Tamers now, Henry included.

"Hey Henry!" Ryo called out to the blue haired boy.

"Hey Ryo." Henry greeted. "How have you been?"

"Good, so what's the deal?"

"'I'll explain once everyone is here."

Just then two more of the former Tamers arrived. The first had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray-blue T-shirt, tan pants, and sneakers that were two different shades of gray. The second boy had black hair with a hint of green and green eyes. He wore a dark orange shirt with a brown unbuttoned button up short-sleeve shirt over it, with dark gray pants and Black sneakers. These two boys were Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Kazu, Kenta, over here." Ryo called out to them.

The two looked over at Ryo and Henry and waved. "What's up guys? Why'd you ask us to meet up?" Kazu inquired.

"Wait to see who else shows up first." Henry replied.

"I doubt Jeri will." Kenta said. "She's gotten better, but digimon is still a sore subject for her."

"That's true, what about Rika?" Ryo asked.

"I haven't talked to Rika since three months after Takato disappeared." Henry explained. "I have tried, but she just avoids me."

"What about Suzie?" Kazu asked Henry

"She won't be coming because she is busy." Henry informed them.

"I see, Ai and Mako are to young, so I guess this is it." Ryo summarized. "So why did you call us out here Henry?"

"I actually don't know myself, it was my dad's request. He wants us to meet him at Hypnos." Henry shrugged.

"They're still around?" Kazu commented, somewhat shocked.

"Barely from what I hear." Was Henry's reply. "Let's get moving though, we have to be there at three."

Since Hypnos was right next to the park it didn't take them long to get there. They entered the building and Henry when up to the receptionist.

"Hello Henry. Here to meet with Yamaki again?" She asked as he approached. Henry was somewhat known by the receptionists here because over the past two years he would come to learn from Yamaki about Coding and about Hypnos as well. While his dad also taught him, he found that talking to someone outside the Monster Makers gave him added perspective.

"Yeah we are supposed to meet him at three." He gestured to show that 'we' meant the other tamers. "My dad and the others should be here as well."

"They are indeed, here are your passes so you can head on up."

"Thanks." Henry headed back to his friends and handed them their passes. "Lets head up." The group went to the elevator and headed up to a conference room on Hypnos' floor. As they entered Henry saw that they were the last to arrive. Sitting at one end where two women wearing white jumpsuit like clothing, that was Riley and Tally. The rest were all in a group talking. First he picked out Yamaki, easy to notice with his blond hair and blue eyes. He as always wore a suit and had his silver lighter in his hand, but wasn't clicking it. Those three were the ones that worked at Hypnos.

Next was the Monster Makers. Talking to Yamaki was Henry's father Janyu "Tao" Wong. All the Monster Makers had a nickname in their group, and Tao was his. Like Henry he had blue hair and gray eyes, he also wore glasses. Next was Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno. He was the only Monster Maker to continue the Digimon project after it was shut down, and also the only one to have seen the Digital World in person, although through a roundabout method. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The last person he noticed was Rob "Dolphin" McCoy. Who had light reddish brown hair and brown eyes. This was actually less then half of the Monster Makers, but they were all busy people so it couldn't be helped.

Janyu was the one that noticed the Henry and the others. "Henry you're here." His father greeted. "Since everyone is here I want to get right down to business, the catching up can wait until after." He then motioned for everyone to have a seat.

Once they all sat it was Yamaki who spoke first. "So why did you want us to meet Janyu? Considering the involved parties I can only assume it has to do with the Digital World."

Henry had come to the same conclusion, but didn't bother to voice it. It was Shibumi that spoke next. "You assumed right then. More specifically it has to do with the barrier between worlds."

"I thought the barrier was completely fixed." Riley stated.

"So did we all, yet someone managed to find a way through it." Shibumi countered. The 'someone' was obviously Takato, having disappeared fourteen months ago leaving a note saying he was going to the Digital World. "Because of this we have been keeping an eye on the barrier. Which is a good thing, because in the past four months we have noticed a change. It's slow, but the barrier is defiantly getting weaker." Shibumi leaned back as he finished talking.

"Weaker? How could that happen?" Tally asked.

This time Rob did the explaining, "We don't know, but we are pretty sure it's not Takato's or Hypnos' doing. For all we know it could be natural."

"Or someone could be doing it on purpose." Shibumi added.

Everyone turned to look at Shibumi, and Henry decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "You think someone is deliberately trying to break down the barrier again?"

"It's just a theory, but I still think it should be considered." He explained.

"Which side do you think is doing it?" Henry continued.

Shibumi looked like he was thinking for a second. "That's hard to say, but if I had to guess, I'd say our side." Henry nodded because he had figured that he would say that, he noticed Yamaki nod to.

"So does this mean we could get out digimon back?" Kazu asked with an excited look.

"And Takato to?" Kenta looked just as excited.

The Monster Makers all looked at each other but Yamaki was the one to speak. "Theoretically yes, but we have to ask ourselves if that is best for everyone. Bio-emergences put lots of people in danger."

"That's true, but from what we have seen, I don't know if we have a choice. I don't think we can do anything to stop it for breaking down again." Janyu told them. Henry knew that his father still blamed himself for the loss of the digimon, and he couldn't help but wonder if that affected his view on this.

"How long do we have?" Ryo wondered.

Shibumi looked over at him, "From what we can tell, eighteen months."

"Thirty-two months, almost three years." Henry muttered to himself. His father looked over at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Ah sorry, I was just thinking that Takato will have lived in the Digital World for almost three years by then." No one said anything to that and they all just sat there.

Finally Rob spoke up, "Well I need to get in contact with the other Monster Makers to go over some more data on this, so I'm heading off." He got up and headed for the door.

"Yes that seems to be all we have to discuss so we are done here." Yamaki told everyone.

"We'll head back to work then." Riley said with Tally following.

"Good, Shibumi and Janyu I need to go over something with you two." Yamaki said as the three adults left the room. Leaving only the Tamers.

Finally Henry stood up. "Can you guys tell Ai, Mako, and Jeri? I'll take care of telling Rika. And i can tell Suzie later."

"Sure we can take care of that." Ryo agreed. "See you later Henry. Let's go guys." He motioned to Kazu and Kenta who followed him.

Henry left Hypnos, saying bye to the receptionist on the way out, and headed for Rika's house. After ten minutes he found himself standing in front of an old style Japanese house. He hadn't seen Rika in eleven months. Finally deciding to get it over with he knocked on the front gate. Rika's grandmother Seiko opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Hata, it's been a while." Henry greeted the older woman.

She looked surprised to see him. "Why Henry I haven't seen you in quite some time. What brings you here today?"

"I needed to tell Rika something, is she home?"

"I'm afraid she isn't, she should be back soon though if you want to wait."

"No I'll just come back another time. But thank you anyways."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help, goodbye then." She then closed the door.

Henry stood there for a second before turning to leave. As he looked up he was surprised to see Rika walking towards him. She looked a little different from last time he had seen her. She still had her red hair tied up, but it looked a little longer. She wore a Black shirt with blue jeans and the same belt she had always worn. With black and blue sneakers.

"Rika!" he called out. But she just ignored him and walked past like he wasn't even there. He spun around and saw here walking towards the door. "The barrier to the Digital world is breaking down." He hurriedly told her. But she didn't even stop for a second. As her hand reached for the door he spoke again, this time frustrated. "Takato will come back!" he yelled at her. He knew he was being cruel but he was angry now. Rika had taken Takato's disappearance hard.

This time she hesitated with her hand on the door, and Henry saw a pained look cross her face for an instant before it was gone. She then opened the door, walked in, and slammed it behind here.

Henry just shook his head and headed for home.

**CHAPTER SEVEN END**

* * *

**hint hint, hint hint. Sorry couldn't help myself. Hope you liked getting to see Henry and the others. I doubt I'm going to get a Christmas chapter out on Christmas, maybe the day after unless I write like four chapters a day for the next two days. Also, I want your thoughts on my Energy Log at the beginning, so please review on that and anything else you want to.**

**I will get two or three more out by Christmas i hope. my life is hectic and i have to work, so I really don't actually know what I'll get done.**

**Back to Takato next chapter, look forward to it.**

**-Arenz**


	9. Chapter 8: Market Terror

**Hello everyone, so I guess I'm a liar now. I totally didn't upload ANYTHING since before Christmas. and my apologies for that, i just ended up being really busy with shopping and such, and then i got out of the grove of writing and its taken me this long to get back into it.**

**But enough of my poor excuses. Thanks for the reviews, and especially thanks to Something Dictionary Related, I have since fixed what you pointed out but I had the feeling when I was writing that I would forget someone, and I did, so thank you for pointing it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**So after over a week of not updating, heres Chapter eight of TAMERS LEGACY. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Market Terror_

Wednesday October 22nd, 2008, Digital World, Mountain Level

14 Months until barrier breakdown

4:37 PM

"Remind me again how things ended up like this?" Takato asked sarcastically. 'This' referred to their current predicament. Standing on the edge of a cliff with five SkullMeramon surrounding them.

"Not helping Takato." Kyubimon scolded. Her and Guardromon were in front ready to fight.

"Right, sorry." Takato relied. "So what's the plan?"

No one replied to his question. The SkullMeramon started to move closer.

"Um, Takato?" Lopmon whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What about that?"

Takato looked in the direction Lopmon was pointing and saw a fast approaching data stream that looked like it would pass close to the cliff. "Looks like my stupidly good luck is still there." Takato said as he grabbed Lopmon in his arms. "Renamon, Guardromon, move!" He then started sprinting for the edge of the cliff.

"Should you really say that about yourself?" Lopmon asked as they ran.

Takato just gave a little laugh as a reply. Right as he neared the edge of the cliff Renamon grabbed onto him and jumped. She had dedigivolved as she ran. They landed on top of Guardromon and both Takato and Renamon grabbed hold of him with their free hand right as the stream hit them.

Everything went bright as they passed through the stream and they almost got pulled apart. Suddenly they hit something very hard. Takato opened his eyes to see dirt and sand. As his other senses returned to him he realized it was really noisy. He sat up and looked around, and his mouth dropped open in shock and surprise.

From what he could tell he was sitting in the middle of a market. Not something you really find in the Digital World.

Suddenly a voice was heard behind him. "Why if it isn't Takato and Renamon, it had been quite some time."

Takato turned to face the voice and was once again surprised to at who he saw. "Gladimon? What are you doing here? What is this place?" Takato once again looked around, he saw shops, stalls, and restaurants. There were digimon walking this way and that.

"Why this is Grapleomon's town, founded from the refuge camp." Gladimon explained.

"Grapleomon's town?" Renamon inquired. All three of the others seemed to be on their feet now.

"Yes, would you like to meet with him? I'm sure he would like to hear how you've been." Gladimon offered, pointing towards a large building farther into town.

"Uh, sure, that sounds great." Takato agreed, still getting over his surprise.

They started to walk towards the building and Gladimon did some more explaining on the way. "We moved the camp a few times after you left before finally settling in a decent area near a path that connects to the Forest/Lake level. That was about seven months ago."

"That would be just after we were there." Renamon commented.

"The town is built around the portal, so actually only about two-thirds of the town is on this side." Gladimon continued.

Gladimon continued to talk but Takato lost interest and started to listen to the surrounding talks. He once again marveled at the town. There were so many different digimon, some he recognized from cards or bio-emergences. Others were completely new to him.

As he was taking in the conversations around him a single sentence made him freeze where he stood.

"Geez buddy, Moumantai! Everything here worked when I sold it."

Takato spun around and tried to locate the voice. He scanned back and forth over the shops before noticing something small and cream colored. He saw the digimon that had been complaining storm off so the small cream and green digimon stood in the store alone.

Renamon turned around to see what had happened to Takato only to see him running towards a store. "Where is he going?" She wondered and the others turned to look as well.

Takato reached the store and say the little digimon walking towards the counter. "Terriermon!" He cried out.

"Can I help you?" Terriermon asked as he turned around. "Holy crap! Takato is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." The others walked up behind Takato at this point.

"And others apparently. What are you doing here?" Terriermon asked as he saw the others.

"I've been looking for everybody for a while now, you're the fourth one I've found."

"How longs a while?"

"Umm, a year and a half."

"You've been in the Digital World for a year and a half? You really are insane aren't you?" Terriermon commented with a questioning look.

"I hear that a lot."

Renamom then decided to join the conversation. "You run a shop Terriermon?"

"Yep, from parts to food, you need it I probably got it!" Terriermon chanted.

"Somehow that's… fitting for you." Renamon stated.

"I know what you mean." Takato added. "Terriermon having a job where he gets to scam people, very fitting."

"Hey!" Terriermon yell indignantly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think Takato summed it up well." Lopmon agreed.

"Not you to Lopmon!" Terriermon sounded annoyed now.

Gladimon then walked up behind them. "Terriermon is a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah he is one of the friends I've been looking for." Takato explained.

"I see, you seem to be friends with the most helpful digimon, Terriermon has been a great help with supplies since he joined us a few months ago." Gladimon informed him.

"Terriermon has been helpful?" Takato joked.

"Aw stop you'll make me blush, hey wait! What that mean Takato?" Terriermon growled.

"Momantai Terriermon" Takato mocked.

Terriermon just looked horrified by that. "You just stole the first Momantai in two years!"

Renamon decided to step in and stop the conversation before it went any further. "Weren't we going to meet GrapLeomon?" Renamon reminded them. "Are you going to join us Terriermon?"

"Of course, I've been waiting for two years, I'm not going to miss this chance." Terriermon jumped off the counter he had been standing on and walked over to them. "Just wondering Takato, but where's Henry and the Ice Queen?"

Takato just looked away from Terriermon and started scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't." Terriermon said. "You did didn't you, you came here alone! You really are insane!"

"It's been a year and a half and I still have five more to go, I think my reasoning for coming alone is justified at this point!"

Terriermon just looked at him dumbstruck. "That actually made sense, maybe this has been good for you."

"Hey!"

"Momantai Takato, its just revenge."

Takato just grumbled in response and headed after Gladimon who had resumed the walk towards GrapLeomon's place. The house they approached was decent sized but humble. It was simple, no elaborate decorations or makers, just a sign that said _Town Leaders House_. Gladimon walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." They heard from inside.

Gladimon opened the door and walked in and the others followed. "Leader, you will never believe who I found laying in the middle of the road today."

Takato could now see that GrapLeomon was sitting at a table looking at some reports and a map. He noticed that the map was much more detailed from last time, they had managed to explore quite a bit it seemed. GrapLeomon looked up from his work to look at them. He scanned the group before settling on Takato and Renamon, also taking note of Terriermon.

"Well if it isn't Takato and Renamon, it's been quite some time since I've seen you. It appears your search has yielded some results as well." GrapLeomon greeted.

"It has indeed," Renamon confirmed. "Although we still have a ways to go."

"Yes, you said there were eight others when you left last time, so that leaves five more correct?"

"Correct." Renamon confirmed.

"But I see you already found Terriermon, he has been a great help to us." GrapLeomon continued.

"You knew I was one of the ones he was looking for?" Terriermon inquired.

"I had a hunch, you're not exactly a normal digimon, and I remembered Takato mentioning that he was looking for a Terriermon." GrapLeomon explained. "So please, tell me of your travels and what you have seen of this battered Digital World."

They spent the rest of the evening telling of their travels and GrapLeomon told them a little about the town. It was after they had finished that GrapLeomon turned serious.

"Well I have some news for you, but I'm not sure how you will take it." GrapLeomon announced. "You see ever since the barrier between our worlds was fixed digimon have still been trying to get though it to your world."

Takato looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah but they shouldn't be able to right?"

"That's right, but that's what is troubling about this news. Lately there have been reports by digimon that they can feel that they were able to get a little closer to breaking through. This feeling has been getting strong for a few months now." GrapLeomon Continued.

"So what does that mean?" Lopmon asked.

"We can't be sure of this, but from what I can figure, the barrier is getting weaker." GrapLeomon replied with a sigh.

"Is there anyway to know how long?" Renamon wondered.

"Normally no, but luckily I met a digimon that tried to get to your world before and has tried multiple times since the barrier was fixed. Given how it felt then and how it has changed over the past few months, he figures that there is between thirteen to fifteen months before the barrier is weaken to the way it was before is it continues to weaken at it's current rate."

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or worried." Lopmon commented as GrapLeomon finished.

They all then heard a chuckle, and looked to see Takato grinning. "This just means we have a deadline now." Takato summarized. "Sure it means digimon can attack the real world again, but it also means we can get back there to defend it." He finished.

"I assume that means you will want to resume your search as soon as possible then?" GrapLeomon asked him.

"I think we will ask around town again like we did last time, so we will stay a few days." Takato responded.

"Then I will have Gladimon prepare some rooms for you all, it's the least we can do for the information you have given us."

"Thanks, I'm going to go look around town a bit before it gets to late" Takato informed them as he stood up. He didn't think he would be able to sleep right now anyways. His body was filled with emotions, joy that he could get home, excitement at the need to find the others. He felt a drive that he had not felt for a year now. _One more year, I will find them all in that time. Just wait for me boy I will keep my promise!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT END**

* * *

**Hope i did ok changing it up. i had just ended every Takato Chapter with a fight so i wanted to do something different.**

**So both sides now know the deadline. There will be about three more Takato Chapters and one more new group chapter before the final chapter of book one. i hope to finish up in at most a week, but who knows.**

**Please bear with me a little longer and keep up the reviews.**

**-Arenz**


	10. Chapter 9: Unfamiliar Face

**New chapter yay! Thanks once again to Gallentmon7196 for the review.**

**Something I thought I would bring up for anyone that is wondering how Takato has managed to survive this long in the digital world. Keep in mind that aside from the dangers of digimon, it would actually be rather easy. Since you don't have to eat and such. just something i though i would mention in case that bugged anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**So enjoy Chapter nine of TAMERS LEGACY.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Unfamiliar Face_

Tuesday May 5th, 2009, Digital World, Dark Forest Level

Seven months until Barrier breakdown

1:05 PM

Waiting is frustrating. That's what Takato thought as he waited. After seven months they had gotten a lead. Not just on one of their friends but two of them. A week before they had met a group of digimon that had escaped from a work camp. The group had told them that they were helped by a Monodramon to escape. When Takato told them who they were looking for they had said there was also a Marineangemon that was being made to heal them so they could keep working.

They had of course wasted no time in heading for the camp. But on arrival there Renamon had suggested that they wait and watch to see what they were up against. Which is what they had been doing for the past three days. It didn't look good either, not only was there three Ultimate Level, there was a Mega that was in charge of the camp.

They had decided that the best course of action was to sneak in and free their friends. From what they could tell the Mega was leaving for some reason with a group of guards, all Champion level. This was the chance they were waiting for and planned to sneak in once he left. They had to go in during the day because security got much tighter after dark.

The Mega level was walking out of the camp and Takato felt his excitement start to rise. After three days of waiting it was finally time to act. From his vantage point he checked on the three Ultimates, a Phantomon, a Raremon, and a Lynxmon. All three of them were out patrolling the camp. It was decided that to avoid drawing to much attention only Takato, Renamon, and Terriermon would sneak in while the others waited. This was because Renamon and Terriermon could digivolve on their own. Terriermon had learned how to during a tight situation a few months back, which made is so they had three Champions now.

Takato headed back down the hill to where the others were waiting. "The Mega is leaving right now." He informed them.

"It's about time." Terriermon grumbled. "We have been sitting around long enough."

"Let us go then." Renamon instructed them. The three of them made their way to the place they had chosen to enter by. It was behind the main building that the Mega lived in. Using Renamon's stealth they would jump the wall. From there Renamon would sneak in and get Marineangemon and any others she could help. At the same time Takato and Terriermon would go and try to get Monodramon. With any luck neither the Ultimates or the guards would notice them.

As they cleared the wall they set the plan into motion. Renamon headed towards the healing area where Marineangemon was kept and Takato and Terriermon headed for the work area. They used the walls, supports, and buildings as cover as they moved. At one point Takato tripped and made a little noise but no one noticed. As they neared the work area Takato saw Raremon's back. They waited for him to move away before sneaking over to where they had spotted Monodramon from the hill. The problem was that there was little cover in the work area. But there were a lot of digimon, so they could try to blend in with the crowds of workers.

Takato took a quick look around to see if any guards were looking. The Ultimates were not nearby, and the Champion guards were focused on the groups not where they were. He motioned for Terriermon to follow and then took off towards the nearest group. It had some taller digimon so he was able to blend in easier. Some of the digimon would notice them and be surprised, but none cried out. Takato figured that they all would help if asked due to the way they were treated.

They then moved to another group they past keeping digimon between them and the guards. After moving groups a few more times they finally reached Monodramon.

Terriermon jumped on his shoulder and used his ear to cover Monodramon's snout so he wouldn't cry out. The digimon wore some kind of anklet that kept them from running away. Takato and terriermon started to try and get Monodramon's off him. The group they had met said that only a digimon without an anklet could try to remove them. They had escaped because one of theirs had malfunctioned. After a couple of minutes they got the anklet off him using Terriermon's Bunny Blast.

It unfortunately didn't go unnoticed. "Hey you!" One of the guards called out.

"Not good, time for plan B, Terriermon!" Takato ordered.

"Right!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Digivolve to…**

Terriermon's body was surrounded by a green egg. He was then reduced to a green wireframe. His size was greatly increased and new skin was attached. The green on his face looked like a mask with red strips where whiskers would be. His feet were large with black nails, while on his legs he wore blue pants. He also wore a brown strap around its chest. And both his hands were covered by machine gun like devices.

"**Gargomon!"**

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon called out. He fired green bullet from the guns on his hands. The bullets struck the guard head on causing him to stager backwards. "Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon continued as he charge the guard and smashed him with his gun, this caused the guard to burst into data.

"Time to go!" Takato yelled while grabbing Monodramon. They started to run for the edge of the camp that they entered from. As the group entered the area with the buildings Renamon appeared beside them holding Marineangemon.

"You weren't able to help any others?" She asked.

"No." Was Takato's short reply. Originally Takato had wanted to free them all, but they didn't have the power to fight the three Ultimates.

Right as they rounded the last group of buildings they all suddenly stopped. Standing in front of them were all three Ultimates.

"Hello there." Lynxmon mocked. "Nice of you to join us."

"So what should we do about you?" Raremon wondered.

"I think we should delete them, they seem like to much trouble." Phantomon finished. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Wild Nail Claws!"

"Breath of Decay!"

"Shadow Scythe!"

_It can't end like this! _Takato thought as they were about to launch the three attacks. Renamon jumped in front of Takato in an attempt to protect him. _We need more strength!_ He screamed in his mind.

Just then there was a bright flash of light. Takato looked on in shock.

Three large Silver-blue beams struck the Ultimates in quick succession, all square in the middle of the back. And they all three shattered into data.

The group just sat stood there dumfounded as to what just happened. They could not understand how they had just survived.

"Well that was rather dangerous." A voice said. The group finally looked up from where the enemy had been standing and saw a boy.

The boy just stood there looking back at them. He wore a red T-shirt, cover by a dark blue and gray unzipped vest. He had brown khakis and dark brown boots on. On his right wrist he had a watch with red around the screen and dark blue on the outside. His hair was a dull red color.

Takato then started to walk towards the boy. "Was that you?" He asked.

"It was." He boy answered.

"Well, um, yeah, thanks for that." Takato stumbled to get the words out. He then reached out to shake the boys hand. "I'm Takato Matsuki."

The boy who had been raising his hand seemed to hesitate when he heard Takato's name, it quick and hardly noticeable.

"Rin Tsuka." The boy introduced himself.

Takato noticed that the boy had amethyst colored eyes, which he noted was rather rare. "Where's your digimon?" Takato wondered noticing that the boy was alone.

"He's off cleaning up the guards, at least until they surrender." Rin told them. "Unfortunately I can't stay here long, so can you guys take care of freeing the others?"

"Uh, yeah we can. Wait, you're the first other human I've seen in awhile, any chance to want to travel together? Your power would be a great help also." Takato requested looking hopeful.

"Sorry, I can't. Personal reasons." Rin declined. "But I'm sure we will see each other around at some point." Rin smiled and waved as he walked away. After Rin went around the corner Takato heard the sound of wings, which quickly faded away.

They all just stood there for a minute before Gargomon spoke up. "Well that was Surreal."

**CHAPTER NINE END**

* * *

**Confused yet? And did you think Renamon was going to Matrix Digivolve?**

**Hope you liked it, and book one is going to start moving towards a conclusion now. Probably three more chapters then the Finally (Is that the correct spelling?) **

**Look forward to it, and REVIEW! they help me get motivated to write, and not getting them makes me think no one likes my story.**

**-Arenz**


	11. Chapter 10: Demon Lords

**Hello again! Its time for my next chapter.**

**First off thank you to hector4349 for the spelling correction, it does indeed help. and also to Ultranx, sadly yes the Rukato will not be until book two, but on the bright side book one is almost done.**

**Two quick things to point out. Last chapter i broke 20,000 words, so YAY! I'm happy about that. and I have over 2,000 views, which is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, But I do own my original characters.**

**So here is chapter ten of TAMERS LEGACY, and we are back to the new group for a big fight. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Demon Lords_

Unknown, Kevail, Unknown

11:27 AM

The Seven Demon Lords, extremely powerful digimon that are said to have the power of at least three to five Megas each, if not more. They were one of the reasons that most humans had to live in protected areas. They gathered large groups of digimon to build up an army. While no one liked to say it, they were at war with the Demon Lords. They were not an enemy to be taken lightly, or faced without great planning.

Yet here they stood, facing one of the Demon Lords, in his own fortress.

Belphemon smiled at the nervous looks on the Tamers faces. "So awestruck by my majesty that you can't even speak humans?" He mocked.

The Tamers stood there for a second before Stephan spoke up. "No, we were trying not to gag after seeing your 'majesty' as you called it." He countered

Sophie looked over at him and gave him a _now is really not the time _glare. Belphemon on the other hand didn't seem to quite comprehend what he meant.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually." Stephan finished.

That seem to make Belphemon at least get an idea of what he said meant. "You dare to mock me human!? I could destroy you in an instant."

"My lord, there may be more of them. So perhaps we should deal with them quickly then do a through search of the building." Devimon, who was standing near Belphemon, suggested.

Belphemon seem to think about this for a second. "Yes that may be best. Well Tamers, you think you can entertain me a little before you're destroyed?" He chuckled. "Although I'm not expecting much."

Rin took a step back so he was standing near Jacob. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Not much we can do, this is pretty bad, although really the only true danger is Belphemon, there are a lot of them." Jacob summarized. "I think the best plan is to go with that."

"That? Ah you mean that." Rin realized. "Ok, well everyone we are going with that." He explained to the others, to which they all gave him confused looks before understanding.

Devimon started to approach them. "Feel free to resist, but it won't get you far." He taunted.

Rin just turned to him and grinned. "Him first Granmon. Lets go!"

The five of them all tapped the screens on their watches at the same time. The watches flash brightly and when it faded they had expanded. It now covered from an inch below the elbow all the way down to the hand. The hand was covered with a fingerless glove with a metal plate that covered the back of the palm. The device it self had a screen where the watch had been. As well as three buttons and a joystick like slider for navigating the screen. On the thumb side of the device was a port for connecting to other devices and on the other side was a grove that ran the length of the device. These devices were the Tamers Digivices. Used to digivolve their digimon and use modify cards.

Rin's Digivice was dark blue around the screen and the part on the back of his hand while the rest was red. Claire's was black around the screen and the plate with the rest being yellow. Jacob's was green around the screen and plate with the rest blue. Stephan's was purple around the screen and plate with the rest orange. And Sophie's was orange around the screen and plate with the rest purple.

They all drew a card from a holder on their belts. The card was all blue except for in the center there was a yellow D with a blue creature coming through it.

"Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" They all called out, and all five digimon were enveloped in light.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Granmon Digivolve to…**

Granmon's body grew into a large slightly hunched form. His whole body was covered in large red scales. His chest remained white scales and continued down the underside of his tail. His forearms were also black scales instead of red. He had a large pair of black wings with the spine parts having red scales. On the outside of his right arm was a large black cannon. Finally on his chest was a large scar running almost horizontally across. His new form resembled a large dragon.

"**Vigdramon!"**

**Dorumon Digivolve to…**

Dorumon's fur changed from purple to red, with black strips on it. He dropped to all four legs and grew four wings. The wings were white with gold rings with spikes on them attached to the main spine of the wing. There was also a gold spear-like object on the end of his tail, which now looked like a twisted rope. The gem on his head remained the same but he grew a blade-like spike on the top of his snout.

"**DoruGreymon!"**

**Gaomon Digivolve to…**

Gaomon's features became sharper as he grew larger. Instead of a headband he had sunglasses. On his chest he wore what looked like a championship belt. He had a jetpack on his back with mechanical gauntlets on his hands. Below his knees were mechanical legs, while above that was black pants with white on the inside of the legs. Instead of a tail he had what looked like a strap.

"**MachGaogamon!"**

**Luonamon Digivolve to…**

Luonamon grew and her build changed from a lion to a rabbit. She was still covered in purple fur but now wore armor. On her head was a black helmet with blue spikes out the back. On her chest was thin and flexible blue armor. She had gauntlets of the same blue color. She had black-clawed feet with no armor. In her hand was a rapier style sword.

"**Lefesmon!"**

**Corunmon Digivolve to…**

Corunmon grew and his hair lengthened. His fur stayed orange and his claws stayed yellow but were sharper. His hair was red and fell down his back to his thighs. On his head was a black helmet. He wore silver chest armor, and silver gauntlets. The gauntlets held a red gem shaped like a band that wrapped around the wrist section, the gem seemed to be filled fire. He was armed with a great sword style weapon.

"**Farcelmon!"**

The five now digivolved Ultimates stood next to their tamers. Vigdramon leveled his cannon on Devimon.

"Guess this means we're resisting." Rin taunted back.

Belphemon burst into laughter as Devimon staggered backwards. "You may just give me some entertainment after all." He bellowed.

"Rin take the far point. Claire got right, Sophie left. Stephan and I will take these two points." Jacob ordered.

Claire and Sophie followed his orders and headed off in the designated directions.

"Great, so I have to get all the way over there." Rin sighed. He then noticed the two Ultimates headed towards the three of them. "They're all yours, but Devimon is mine." He told Jacob and Stephan.

Rin jumped onto Vigdramon's tail then climbed on his back. He looked towards Claire and Sophie who had both engaged some Champions while headed towards their assigned points. Rin turned his attention back to his own problem, getting behind Belphemon. He looked straight ahead and saw that Devimon was right in line with where he needed to go. "Up and over buddy." He told Vigdramon as he pointed above Belphemon. "And deal with him along the way."

"Understood." Vigdramon replied as he started running. As soon as he built up some speed he beat his wings once and jumped. Launching himself in an arc over Devimon and Belphemon.

Devimon Panicked now that he was faced with an Ultimate. "Death Hand!" He yelled, firing a black blast from his hands. Due to his panic the attack completely missed Vigdramon

As he neared right over Devimon he aimed his cannon. "Rhongomiant Thrust!" He called out. A Silver-blue beam shot from the cannon on his arm and pierced Devimon, shattering him into data.

As Vigdramon was executing his jump Monzaemon and MetalTyrannomon had reached Jacob and Stephan.

MetalTyrannomon moved to face Farcelmon. "Nuclear Laser!" He yelled. He energy shell fired from his left hand and headed straight for Farcelmon. Farcelmon calmly faced the attack and deflected it with a swing of his sword. Farcelmon then charged MetalTyrannomon, deflecting two more shots as he moved. Right as he reached him and prepared to attack MetalTyrannomon brought his other arm around. "Giga Destroyer II!" He screamed. The missile fired from his right hand and hit Farcelmon in the chest.

Farcelmon screamed out and was lost in the smoke from the blast. MetalTyrannomon prepared to attack again but a red glow appeared in the smoke. "Crimson King's Blade!" Farcelmon yelled as he jumped out of the smoke. He had is sword above his head and it was covered in flames. He slashed down and cut off the arm MetalTyrannomon was about to attack with before spinning around and slashing across his chest, causing him to brake into bits of red data.

MachGaogamon took the initiative in his fight. He charged straight as Monzaemon. "Winning Knuckle!" He called out. Smashing into Monzaemon's stomach with his fist at high speed. But the hit was just absorbed into Monzaemon's soft stomach. Monzaemon took advantage of MachGaogamon's defenseless position and smashed his fist into MachGaogamon's back. MachGaogamon hit the floor with a thud. He then rolled out of the way as Monzaemon tried to stomp on him.

"If he's soft, then shake him apart." Jacob yelled to his partner.

"Roger!" MachGaogamon responded. He fired his jets and smashed into Monzaemon, tackling him to the ground. "Howling Cannon!" He yelled as he released an ultrasonic howl at Monzaemon. The waves rippled through Monzaemon's stuffing and started to rip him apart. Causing him to burst into data.

At this point Rin had completed his jump and was now behind Belphemon. Claire and Sophie had cleared out a number of Champions and were almost in position.

Belphemon started to laugh again. "So that was the plan, surround me while dealing with my minions. Sadly even if you surround me it will do you no good." He mocked.

"Your first mistake was not attacking us yourself Belphemon!" Rin yelled from behind him.

"Is that so human, and why is that?" He asked, still with a smile on hi face.

"Because we're full of surprises." Rin finished. Belphemon noticed that he was now holding a card, as were the other four.

They all slashed their cards at the same time. "Digi-Modify, Pentagram Force Activate!" Glowing lines in the shape of a pentagram appeared between all the digimon as they activated their cards. They all started to glow their respective colors as the power took full effect. Two shades of red, blue, orange, and purple. The digimon then shot like bullets one at a time towards Belphemon and struck him. He staggered with each hit but never fell.

As the effects of the power ended the digimon returned to their original positions. They all slumped down due to using so much energy for the attack.

Belphemon screamed out in pain. "Curse you humans!" He screamed. "I'll make you pay for this someday." He then started to move towards a passageway to the back of the room.

"We have to go after him!" Rin yelled.

"We can't." Jacob stopped him. "We're in just as bad shape as him now."

Belphemon had now reached the hallway and starting down it.

"But we can't just let him get aw…" Rin was cut off as a massive beam tore through the building and enveloped Belphemon.

"What is happening?!" They heard Belphemon scream. "How could I lose to humans?!" He then slowly started to dissolve into data until there was nothing left.

The group rushed over with their now dedigivolved partners. Rin was the first to reach the hole and looked down it. He could tell from the angle that the beam had been fired from the sky. It had easily torn through the walls and had continued on to make a crater out of the other side of the building.

As they were all admiring the hole a man jumped down through the entry side. He looked to be in his early twenties. He wore boots, blue jeans, and a black shirt. As well as a light gray long coat that fell to just above his ankles. On his wrist was a Digivice just like the others, currently in watch form. It was Black on the inside and red on the outside. His hair was red, darker then Rin's but lighter then Claire's. His oddest feature was his eyes, a patch covered his left eye and his right was a fiery red.

Claire was the first to notice him. "Marcus? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Giving you what appeared to be a much needed hand." He jokingly responded. Marcus was known to all of them. While he lived near them he was very mysterious. They knew he was a Tamer but had never seen his digimon. They also had no idea why he wore an eye patch. He hadn't lived near them for all that long, but their parents seemed to know more about him then they would share.

"A hand? You leveled half the complex." Rin pointed out.

"It worked didn't it?" Marcus countered.

"Who asked you to come help?" Sophie inquired.

"No one, I just felt like it." He replied with a grin.

"That doesn't make any sense." Jacob said.

"Doesn't have to." Was all he said in response. "Now lets go head home."

**CHAPTER TEN END**

* * *

**Bad guy go boom boom. Hope you liked it.**

**So thank you to everyone thats been reviewing, but I have a request as I near the end of this book. As I prepare for book two and such I would like to ask that those that can give me more detailed reviews. Things like what did you like, what didn't you like. what did I do good on, what do I need to improve on? Stuff like that. You say you like it so tell me why you like it. This is all to help me do even better in book two. If not on this chapter do it next chapter and so on. Just give me a hand here.**

**So yeah, REVIEW**

**And thanks for reading.**

**-Arenz**


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Hello readers. time for another chapter.**

**So thanks to ExodusClaw for the review, and I love constructive criticism. To everyone else, way to leave me hanging on my request. Its a good thing I'm excited for the ending or I'd be ver depressed right now. (Yes I'm guilt tripping my readers)**

**So this was actually supposed to be two chapters, but then i realized there wasn't enough for that, so its one chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**So heres Chapter eleven of TAMERS LEGACY, enjoy.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Reunion_

Thursday December 24th, 2009, Digital World, Rolling Hills Level

1 Day until Barrier breakdown

10:26 PM

"We don't have time to take it slow!" Takato exclaimed.

"If we rush, it will get us nowhere." Renamon countered.

"What other options do we have?" He continued, looking worn out.

"I know there isn't much time, but we have to think about our next move." Renamon persisted, keeping her composure.

It was true that there wasn't much time. They had visited GrapLeomon again two months back and had learned that the barrier would weaken to the point of being able to pass through very soon. At most they had a few days, and still three digimon to find.

Which brings us to the current argument that Takato was losing. "What do you suggest then?" He asked.

Renamon seemed to think about this for a second. "I think we should try to find groups of digimon to ask instead of searching blindly like we have been."

"Isn't that what we have been doing?"

"No, we have been searching for them and asking groups we happen to meet, which worked since we had so much time. I think now we need to actively look for those groups instead." Renamon explained.

"I agree with Renamon." Lopmon spoke up.

"I do to." Monodramon agreed.

"Fine!" Takato finally gave in. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"We just need to think about what areas digimon would settle in. Then head for…" Renamon was interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"Help!" The voice cried. "Someone help us!"

"Renamon!" Takato turned to the fox.

"Right." She replied as she disappeared. She reappeared a few seconds later holding a pink bird with a red and yellow feather on its head.

The little digimon looked scared. "It's ok." Takato comforted it. "We aren't going to hurt you." The digimon seemed to calm down a little. "So what your name little guy?"

"Poromon." The bird answered.

"Alright Poromon, what's the matter?" Takato asked.

"My friends are being attacked by a big digimon!" Poromon cried.

"Who are your friends? Other little ones like yourself?"

"Yes, there are seven of us total, plus the one that protects us."

"Alright, we will try to help. Where are your friends?"

"That way." Poromon pointed back the way it had come from. "Down by the river."

Takato looked up at Renamon, who nodded her consent. "Lets go everyone." He ordered. They all took off in the specified direction. "Do you know the name of the digimon that attack you Poromon?" Takato asked as they ran.

"He called himself Reapermon." Poromon told him.

"Takato, perhaps you should have your digivice ready so we can get data on him quickly." Guardromon suggested.

"Good idea." He started to unclip the device from his belt. "Renamon, give Poromon to Monodramon so you can digivolve."

He then lifted the device up as there were two flashes of light and Gargomon and Kyubimon stood next to him. Takato activated the device to ready it but was shocked to see he was already getting data on Reapermon.

"Uh oh, Reapermon is a Mega level digimon!" He told the others. "But how and I getting data on him already?" Then it hit him and he turned to Poromon. "Poromon, you said a digimon guarded you, what's his name?"

"Guilmon, why?" Poromon answered.

A wave of excitement went through Takato. "We might just be able to win this then." He said with a massive grin.

They neared the area Poromon had specified and reached the edge of a hill. Down below they could see a large silver and gold robot facing a small red dinosaur. The Red dinosaur was covered in red scales, except his chest that was white instead of red. He had white claws on his hands and feet. With black strips that wrapped around his arms, legs, and tail. On his head was red bat like ears. Lastly on his chest was a black triangle surrounded by a circle, with three more black triangles that came off the corners of the first triangle. There was also six even smaller digimon behind the red dinosaur. The group took off down the hill towards the fight.

As they reached the other digimon the three Champions took the front. Takato ran up and grabbed onto Guilmon. "Guilmon!" He cried as he reached his partner.

"Takatomon? It is you Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled in return. "You kept you promise Takato."

"That's right boy, I kept my promise." Takato said as he looked towards Reapermon, who seemed to be confused by the new arrivals. "We can talk later boy, right now we need to deal with this guy." Takato said as he raised his digivice.

"Right!" Guildmon agreed.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Bio-Merge Digivolve to…**

Takato and Guilmon started to glow with a red light. Takato then fell back into Guilmon and melded with him. Guilmon's body then started to change. His clawed feet shattered and where replaced by armored legs. His hands shattered and changed to gauntlets. He had White chest armor with the same four-triangle symbol that Guilmon had. His helmet was white on the bottom half and red on the top with a long white strip of hair coming out the back. He wore red shoulder pads with gold outlines, as well as a red cape. In one hand he held a long silver lance, and in the other was a decorated shield with a gold outline silver inside with a red symbol in the center.

"**Gallentmon!"**

The large red and white knight now stood before Reapermon.

"You shall not hurt our friends!" A voice that was a mix of Takato and Guildmon's said.

Reapermon just let out a roar and charge Gallentmon. It raised it scythe to strike at the Knight.

Gallentmon raised its shield and blocked the attack. He repeated this motion with his lance when Reapermon tried to attack with his clawed hand. The two shoved off of each other to get some distance.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallentmon called out as he discharged a blast of lightning from his lance. Reapermon jumped to avoid the attack.

"Burning Cyclone!" Reapermon yelled as he aimed the cannon on his clawed arm and fired a stream of flame at Gallentmon. Gallentmon dodged by launching himself to the side. He then charged Reapermon and thrust with his lance, which was blocked by a swing from Reapermon's scythe. This didn't stop Gallentmon's momentum so he brought his shield around and smashed into Reapermon.

As Gallentmon jumped backwards Reapermon regained his balance and counter-attacked. "Grim Slasher!" He yelled as the clawed hand launched off and latched onto the shoulder of Gallentmon's shield arm. It yanked Gallentmon back towards Reapermon and his readied scythe. Gallentmon just barely managed to block the full hit with his lance but the impact still sent him rolling across the ground.

He used the roll to stand up and immediately attacked. "Lightning Joust!" He called out again. Reapermon once again jumped to avoid the attack but that's what Gallentmon was expecting. He quickly brought his shield around and aimed it at Reapermon in the air. "Shield of the Just!" Gallentmon yelled as the shield started to glow. It then unleashed its energy in a massive beam that enveloped Reapermon, who was unable to dodge in mid air. Reapermon roared with anger and frustration before the light cleared and there was nothing left but bit of red data.

Gallentmon stood up and stretched. "It's good to be back!" Gallentmon said, this time in just Takato's voice.

"hehe, that was fun Takato." Gallentmon said, this time in Guilmon's voice.

"Yes it was boy."

"That was amazing Gallentmon!" Terriermon yelled as he and the others ran over to them.

"That's because we're awesome!" Takato Boasted

"How modest of you." Terriermon joked.

Their celebration was cut short as all the digimon tensed up and Guilmon growled from inside Gallentmon. "Something's coming Takato." Guilmon told him.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked as they looked towards the sense of pressure they were feeling. What Takato saw made him both excited and fearful.

There were two digimon flying towards them. The first was all white except for his arms. One arm was orange with a metal dragon-like head as a hand. The other was blue with a metal wolf head as a hand. He also wore a cape that was white on the outside and red underneath.

The second digimon was blue skinned, but most of his body was covered in golden armor except for his thighs, stomach, biceps, and hands.

Takato instantly knew who the two digimon were because they were two of the best cards in existence, especially the first one. They were Omnimon and Magnamon, and based on the pressure they were feeling merely from their approach, they were not to be trifled with.

The group just stood there as the two Mega levels approached. They landed right in front of the group, Takato noticed that Omnimon was bigger then Gallentmon, but Magnamon was a little smaller.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Omnimon spoke. "Are you the Tamer called Takato Matsuki?" He asked.

Takato was a little surprised that they knew his name. "That's right." He answered.

Omnimon then turned to Magnamon. "Return and tell Craniamon to cancel the search the Tamer." He ordered.

"Understood." Magnamon said before taking off and flying away.

Omnimon then turned back to the group. "This make things a little easier, I was only supposed to retrieve the digimon known as Guilmon, but I find you all to." He explained.

"Why were you looking for us?" Renamon inquired.

"It was the orders of my master." Omnimon replied.

"What kind of digimon could be your master?" Terriermon smirked.

"Not a digimon, my master goes by the name Yggdrasill." He corrected. "He is a program that guides the Digital World, and after watching you for thirty-two months, he has decided to ask you for help."

"A program that can affect the whole Digital World needs my help?" Takato asked.

"Unfortunately the cause of this problem is not coming from the Digital World. It's coming for your world." Omnimon informed them.

"So how can we help?" Guilmon asked in his usual childish way.

"Are you aware that the barrier between worlds is weakening?" Omnimon asked the group.

"Yeah we know that it is supposed to weaken to the point of passing through it very soon." Terriermon answered.

"Not soon, in a couple of hours." Omnimon corrected him.

"That's to soon, we still have two more friends to find." Takato explained.

"You are referring to Impmon and Calumon correct?"

"Yes I am."

"No need to worry then, the other Royal Knights have already found them and will be waiting with my Lord Yggdrasill."

Takato hesitated as he thought about it. "Alright, we will try to help if we can. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"My master will tell you more later. I will now temporarily give you the ability to fly, carry those that you can, I will carry some of the others as well." Omnimon then raised his hand and Gallentmon felt power flow into him. He then picked up Guardromon and the others climed on him and Omnimon, the little digimon included since Guilmon wouldn't leave them behind.

They flew for a while but no one talked because they were moving to fast. Finally a giant tree appeared in the distance and they headed right for it. Takato was amazed that even after being Bio-Merged for so long he felt fine. Which he figured was due to the power Omnimon had given him. Once they entered the tree the others got off Gallentmon and Omnimon, but Takato still didn't cancel the Bio-Merge. They followed Omnimon into a large room, where at one end stood a giant white and gray machine like being.

It turned to face them. "Welcome Tamer and Tamer's digimon, I am Yggdrasill." I greeted. "I believe I have some of your friends here.

"Takatooooooooo!" A voice yelled as it ran at them. The voice was high pitched and came from a small white digimon. The digimon was white with purple on the ends of its feet and ears, and a red symbol on its head.

Behind it was another digimon. This one was purple with a white face. He had a yellow smiley face on his chest and wore red gloves and a red bandana around his neck. "Hey Pineapple head and co. What took you so long." The digimon joked.

"Calumon, Impmon, its great to see you." Takato greeted. The others greeted them as well. Things finally settled down and Impmon stood next to the others while Calumon took to sitting on Renamon's shoulder.

Takato finally turned back to Yggdrasill. "So we were told you needed our help."

"That is correct. I have been monitoring the breakdown of the barrier that divides our worlds and even tried to stop it at one point, but I cannot. There is something on the human side of the barrier that is causing this to happen, and if it goes on it could prove disastrous to both our worlds." Yggdraill explained. "And I care for the digimon in my care to much to let that happen."

"But aren't you…" Renamon started but left the rest unsaid.

"Supposed to be just a caretaking program? Yes I am, which must sound odd to you. A program that cares about digimon beyond just what is programed, but that is what I am." Yggdrasill confirmed. "Just like the digimon, I have also evolved."

"So as digimon's caretaker, what do you think of digimon and humans coexisting?" Terriermon asked, getting completely off topic.

"I have watched you all for a long time, and I believe that humans and digimon together

will become far greater then digimon ever could on their own." Yggdrasill answered. He then turned back to face Takato. "So will you help me save our worlds?"

"I will." Takato said without any hesitation.

"Good, then I will now send all of you back to the Real World. But be prepared, you will not be the only ones to pass through the barrier, there are many digimon that have been waiting for this opportunity." Yggdrasill told them. "In one month I will create a portal in the same place you entered from Takato. Use it to return and inform me of how your hunt for what is causing this goes. If I learn anything of great importance I will sent Omnimon to your world."

"I understand." Takato answered as he felt himself start to fill with energy. "And thank you for everything!"

There was a bright flash and Takato and the rest disappeared.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN END**

* * *

**So just one more chapter to go for book one.**

**Again i would like to ask that my readers that can give me more detailed reviews. I'm not looking for anything deep here, just "I liked this." or "I hated that". If you can tell me why you liked it or hated it great, if you can't, still at least tell me you liked it. **

**Also I really want to know what you though of this chapters and last chapter fights, did I do a good job with them. For instance were they exciting, could you picture them well, stuff like that.**

**The more you review the better chance i have of improving, so throw me a bone here people.**

**So yeah one more chapter, hope to have it out by monday at the latest but who knows. Look forward to it.**

**-Arenz**


	13. Chapter 12: Return

**Hello everyone and thank you for waiting. Sorry this chapter is later then i said, but i have been thinking over some stuff to try to improve plus my headphones broke and I find it very hard to concentrate on writing without listening to music through my headphones. It's really weird, I tried just music once they broke but it didn't work. I guess it's because with them on it blocks that sense or something.**

**So thanks to Viralkazedragon, ExodusClaw, and Ultranx for the reviews.**

**Thank you Viral for mentioning the fight. I need input on those so that i can improve. so if anyone though it was missing something please tell me.**

**Ultranx I'm glad you find it interesting. While i'm sure i'm not the first to do it, it seem like Yggdrasill never gets to be a good guys.**

**So ExodusClaw gave me a very large and very detailed review, which I am immensely thankful for. He brought up some great points. some of which i will now go over. So if you either don't care about my writer problems or will be bored by this skip to the last paragraph of this author note. But if you are willing to give me some advice and input on problems I am having please read this.**

**1)The first point was personalities. This is something i have been very worried about and will admit that i feel i have somewhat failed on. If anyone has any advice i would love to hear it. Otherwise i hope i will improve with time.**

**2)The second point was Details and Sentences. In truth this was something I have been aware of myself since early on. i have been thinking about it the whole time and seem to have had (What i think was) a breakthrough with this chapter, so i hope its better, please tell me if it is. its funny because it seems so simple now. The sentences on the other hand I tried to improve, not sure if I succeeded or not on that one.**

**3)The third point was development. Short and simple, I FAILED this one. after I read the review I was talking to someone about it and realized that I had written more of a Prologue book then a book one. Because all this book did was SET UP for what is to come, like a Prologue is suppose to. so i will hopefully do better next book.**

**So thats the gist of what was pointed out to me, IF anyone has any advice to anything else to point out either review or PM me, I'll say this, i love being told i screwed up, because it means i now know that and can improve. as (I think) the saying goes, "Once you know a weakness it becomes a strength" or something like that.**

**Also if you have any question about anything feel free to PM me.**

**So I have gone on long enough. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, But i do own my OCs.**

**So now that my rant is done, I give you Chapter twelve of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Return_

Friday December 25th, 2009, Real World, Wong Residence

0 Days until Barrier breakdown

7:47 AM JST

_It's today _thought Henry Wong. He sat at his desk fiddling with his new computer he had gotten for Christmas. Due to having a ten-year-old sister he had been forced to get up at six in the morning to open presents. Finally he pushed his chair away from the computer and looked around his room. It hadn't changed much over the years, just updates in all the devices around the room as new ones had been released. The new computer was the third thing he had tried to distract himself since he came back to his room. Nothing worked though, one thought just kept going though his head. _It's today_ was all he could think about. Today was the day he had been waiting for for a year and a half.

Henry finally stood up from his computer chair. He reached over next to his computer and picked up a picture frame. It held a picture of himself, Takato, Rika, and their digimon partners. It had been taken the day after they had defeated Gulfmon, the first Mega they had ever beaten. It saddened him to think where they were now. No one had seen Takato for thirty-two months, and he hadn't talked to Rika since he told her about the barrier, which was more talking at her then to her.

But it didn't matter now. Today was the day he hoped that all changed. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but he expected something at least. For all he knew Takato wouldn't even return. But if there were even a small chance he would, Henry wouldn't miss it. Henry looked at the clock and noted that it was just after eight. His father had already left for Hypnos and Henry was supposed to take Suzie and meet him there at nine.

Henry decided that he should get ready. He took off his sleeping cloths and threw on a dark green T-shirt and his new orange vest as well as a pair of jeans and socks. Out of habit he walked over to his desk and grabbed his D-power and card holder and clipped them on his belt. He then walked out of his room and into the living room where Suzie was playing with her new dolls. She was sitting next to the large fake Christmas tree they had put up next to the large window. It was covered in ornaments and colored lights with a large star that Suzie had picked out at the top. The room was empty except for Suzie, so he figured Rinchei and Jaarin had returned to their rooms like he had.

"Suzie it almost time to go, so go get ready." Henry told her.

She put on a pouting face but got up immediately. "Ok Henwy." She replied, still after three years still not saying his name right. Neither Henry or his dad had told her why they were going to Hypnos due to the unpredictability about wither anything would even happen. They didn't want to get her hopes of seeing Lopmon again up incase nothing at all happened. They had only said that it was very important, which was enough to get her to go even on Christmas morning.

Henry then went to the kitchen and got some cereal to eat while he waited for Suzie to get ready. He greeted his mother who was making some of the food that would take time to make for lunch. He walked to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and the cereal, then got the milk from the fridge. As he ate he started to wonder who would come. Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta seemed likely. He had told Jeri about it but didn't know if she would come. Ai and Mako were unlikely even if they were seven now. And he had no clue about Rika. He had called her house and talked to her grandmother, but wither she would come or not was impossible to say.

He finished his cereal and placed the bowl in the sink before heading over to the table and sitting down to wait for Suzie. Finally after a few more minutes she exited her room and walked over to Henry.

"I'm weady now Henwy." She said with her usual cheerful smile.

Henry smiled back at her. "Get your shoes on then." He old her as he stood up to do the same. "Mom we are going out to meet with dad." Henry called back as he finished putting his shoes on.

"Ok, be careful." Was the yelled reply.

They exited the apartment and headed down the flights of stairs to outside the building. There was an elevator but Henry preferred to walk. As they got onto the street Henry zipped up the coat he had put on. There was no snow but I was very cold out so they wasted no time in setting off towards Hypnos. The street were relatively empty, just the occasional people going around to greet family and friends on Christmas, as well a kid showing off their new toys. To Henry the walk seemed to be taking forever, but that was probably just nerves getting the better of him.

They finally arrived in front of Hypnos at just before nine. As they entered the building Henry saw their father waiting near the elevators. He beckoned them over when he noticed them.

"Hi daddy!" Suzie greeted him as they neared.

"Hi sweetie, Henry, This way, things are almost ready." He said as they got into the elevator. They quickly ascended to Hypnos' floor and exited the elevator.

"What is all this?" Henry asked in astonishment. Before him were people moving every which way, in and out of rooms. Some carried boxes and equipment while other were setting up said equipment. This was a surprise due to Hypnos only having handful of people to keep it running, not a full staff.

"For once the government isn't taking digimon lightly." A voice beside them answered.

Henry turned to the voice. "Hey Yamaki" Henry greeted as he say the blond haired man.

"It's been like this since early this morning." Yamaki continued. "It rather nice to be appreciated for once." He semi-joked.

"How long do we have Yamaki?" Janyu asked as they started to move towards the control room.

"Not long, Riley said that it'll only be about an hour before the barrier hits the critical point." Yamaki informed them. "Shibumi just confirmed it as well."

"Who else of the Monster Makers is here?" Henry inquired. "Don't wonder off Suzie." He said as she was about to enter one of the rooms.

"Ok." She pouted as she ran to catch up with them.

"Dolphin and Babel are here as well, so four in total. We are keeping the others updated on our progress." Yamaki explained.

They finally reached the control room and the doors slid open to reveal the dark room. Henry noted that aside from a few new pieces of equipment it looked the same as always. He saw Riley and Tally sitting in their chairs suspended by mechanical arms in the middle of the room. The screen that filled the domed ceiling showed a bluish colored field with yellow ripples originating in random places. There was also two bars, one was what henry assumed was a countdown timer and the other was a bar that probably indicated the strength of the barrier.

"What are the yellow ripples?" Henry asked while looking up as the screen.

"We believe they are digimon impacting the barrier, it's safe to assume that the digimon know about the barrier as well." Riley replied from her seat. "Which is a good thing because that means Takato might know a well."

"How many are there?" Henry continued his questioning.

"We count about forty-six, but only eight seem like they will pass through." Riley continued to explain.

"Is that the eight most powerful?"

"No it seems to be more random then about power."

"Sir!" Tally interrupted. "I've just been informed that Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, and Jeri Katou have just arrived."

"Good, send them up." Yamaki ordered as he clicked the lighter he now held in his hand shut, as was his habit of doing.

"What the?" Riley sounded confused. "Sir look at this." She said, causing everyone to look up at the screen. The Yellow ripples seem to be moving, each time the appeared again they had move some more, all towards a common point.

"Calculate where they will all meet!" Yamaki ordered with an edge in his voice.

"Done." Riley replied as a blue green bot appeared on the screen.

"Look two are about to reach that point!" Henry pointed out, also faintly aware the door had just opened. He turned to look and saw his fellow Tamers walk in. Ryo looked like he was about to say something but noticed the atmosphere and closed his mouth.

"The two that reached the point were both destroyed!" Tally announced to the group.

Three more of the ripples reached the point and were also quickly destroyed. Suddenly from the green dot a massive red ripple appeared.

"Something massive just hit the barrier! I think it's going to break though!" Tally cried in an almost scared voice.

"There's still twenty minutes before anything should be able to pass through!" Janyu stated.

Ryo stepped up beside Henry. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"I have no idea." Henry whispered back looking both worried and confused.

There was then a tense few moments of silence as they all waited for something to happen. The whole time the large red ripples didn't stop. Finally the silence was broken.

"A large digital field is forming over the park!" Riley announced suddenly. "Whatever it is, it's going to Bio-emerge!"

Henry immediately turned to head for the door.

"Henry wait!" His father called. Henry turned around about to argue before he noticed his father holding something out to him. "Take this with you so we can keep in contact, and look after your sister." He said as he handed Henry a headset.

Henry placed the headset on his ear and rushed out of the room, followed by all the other Tamers. The group bolted past all the workers and other people that were in the hallway. They were forced to slow down because of the elevator but as soon as the doors opened they sprinted out, much to the surprise of everyone on the ground floor. As they exited the building they all came to a sudden stop. Right in front of them a thick grey fog was quickly covering a portion of the park, before its expansion suddenly stopped.

"That's a large digital field." He heard Kenta mutter.

"Yeah, you don't see that very often." Kazu agreed, both of them had their mouths hanging open.

Henry and Ryo didn't hesitate in running towards the fog. There were large numbers of people running out of and away from the fog, many shielding their eyes due to the effect of the fog. All the Tamers pulled out their sunglasses as they entered the field.

"_How's it look Henry?" _He heard Shibumi ask over the headset.

"I can hear something but can't make anything out yet." He replied, wondering when Shibumi got there.

"Get'em Kyubimon!" They heard a voice yell.

"Gargomon!" Henry yelled at the voice, but it didn't seem to hear.

"_The field is to big, it's collapsing!" _He heard Riley say. Henry noticed that the fog was getting thinner. Right as he was starting to make shapes out he heard a voice yell.

"Lightning Joust!" The voice yelled, followed by the crackle of lightning.

"That attack means…" Jeri shouted.

The fog then fully cleared up to reveal a large group of digimon. They were in a large circular stone brick plaza in the middle of the park with a large Christmas tree in the middle of the area. Over to one side were Impmon, Calumon, and Lopmon being protected by Guardromon and Marineangemon. Towards the center of the area stood Gargomon and Kyubimon. And in between the two groups stood Gallentmon, with red data bits floating around him from the digimon he had just beaten.

Both groups just stood their staring at each other. Everyone's faces showed both joy and relief.

"Everyone…" Gallentmon muttered. There were three flashes of light and Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon, and Takato stood there.

"Wait, how were you digivolved?" Henry asked with a puzzled look.

"Really Henry, its been three years and that's the first thing you say?" Terriermon joked. "Anyways it's a long story."

"But we have lots of time." Lopmon said as she walked up next to Terriermon.

"Lopmon!" Suzie cried out as she ran to her partner.

"Guardromon!" Kazu yelled as he ran up and patted the side of his digimon.

"Marineangemon!" Kenta ran up and grabbed her.

"Jeri!" Calumon yelled as he jumped up into her arms.

"Hey Calumon." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Monodramon." Ryo greeted his partner.

Henry walked up to Takato, Renamon, and Terriermon. "I can't believe you found them." He said to Takato.

"It took a while and lots of luck." Takato replied. "It's good to see you Henry, and everyone else to." He said with a smile.

"I must be still in shock." Henry commented. "Otherwise I would be mad at you for going off on your own like that. I mean you've been gone for almost three years. And you picked one heck of a day to return."

Takato looked at him confused before he noticed the Christmas tree. He quickly pulled out his D-power and looked at the date. Realization donned on him. "I got everyone the best presents though." He joked with his usual cheesy grin.

"It was a long time." Renamon commented.

"Its gotten to the point that sometimes we…" Lopmon started, escaping Suzie's grasp for a moment.

"Have started to…" Renamon continued.

"Finish…" Takato added.

"Each others sentences." Terriemon finished.

"Your ending sounded kinda forced Terriermon." Takato commented.

Terriermon opened his mouth to say something but Henry got there first. "Moumantai." Henry joked.

Terriermon just stood there frozen, before suddenly falling backwards onto his back. "Goodbye cruel world!" He cried, waving his arms in the air.

"What's that about?" Henry asked Takato, rather confused.

You stole the first Moumantai of the reunion. I did it to when I found him, I think twice was to much for him." Takato explained with a grin.

Henry gave an _I see_ look before walking over and picking Terriermon up. "I'll steal the second one if you don't cheer up." Henry joked.

"Never!" Terriemon yelled as he jumped from Henry's hands to his head.

Renamon then walked over to Henry. "I don't see Rika anywhere." She stated.

Henry looked sad as he opened his mouth to reply. "Rika isn't here. I haven't talked to her in over a year. Shortly after Takato disappeared she stopped talking to all of us, even Jeri." Henry Explained. He then thought of something. "When you go to see her Takato should go with you. It will hopefully help, although I can't say for sure."

"I understand." Renamon agreed with a sad look.

By this point all the other Tamers had moved a ways off to spend time with their digimon. Henry and Takato noticed a new group, it was Yamaki and Janyu.

"It's good to see you again Takato." Janyu Greeted with a smile. "We never gave up hope that you would return."

"It's good to see all of you to." Takato greeted in return.

"I hate to say this right now, but we need to talk about your time in the Digital World at some point" Yamaki said with an apologetic look.

"I know, but I think that will have to wait for now." Takato responded. "I only reunited with Guilmon a few hours ago and we haven't got a chance to talk yet due to a whirlwind of events. Plus I have two very angry parents to go see." He explained with a nervous look.

"I think they will be more happy then angry." Yamaki commented.

Takato smiled at that. "Lets hope so. Well I should go see them as soon as possible."

"You should." Janyu confirmed. "They will be overjoyed."

"Stop by tomorrow if you can, I have something for all the Tamers." Yamaki said with as close to a grin as they had ever seen on him.

"I will, see you later Henry, Yamaki, Mr. Wong. And Henry we have to get the group together so I can catch up." Takato said as he started to walk away, with Guilmon close behind. As soon as he was out of the plaza he broke into a sprint for home.

* * *

Unknown, Unknown, Unknown

1:07 PM

Rin and the rest followed behind Marcus until they had exited the town. They were waling along an old broken blacktop road when Marcus suddenly came to a halt. He spun around and looked directly at Rin.

"Your going on a little trip." He stated.

The group all looked at him with confused looks before looking amongst themselves to see if the others knew what he was talking about.

"To where exactly?" Rin asked.

"You'll know when you get there." Was all he got in reply.

Jacob look at Marcus once again before speaking. "That makes no sense."

"Doesn't have to." Marcus once again gave no further details as he walked up and leaned in so that only Rin could hear him. "Don't worry the others will join you in not to long."

The others watched as he pulled away from Rin and place his hand on Rin's shoulder. Followed by Rin suddenly disappearing. Everyone gasped but before any of them could get a word out Marcus turned around and started walking again.

"Let's go." He ordered.

**CHAPTER TWELVE END**

* * *

**Yes that was meant to confuse the crap out of you.**

**So I didn't feel like adding a fight in this chapter because the Reapermon fight was supposed to be the big fight since its the first Mega battle we see.**

**Like I said if you have any advice, or things I did wrong, or questions about the story either review or PM me.**

**So I did say this was the final chapter but i decided to do an epilogue. I have an idea of how i want to do it and i may use it again if you guys like it. I will explain more about book two then. It will be short so i will hopefully get it done tomorrow.**

**One last fun fact, this was my first chapter over 3,000 words without the author notes, which makes me happy.**

**-Arenz**


	14. Epilogue

**So it's really the finally chapter of book one this time. And with this chapter my story broke 30,000 words, which makes me very happy.**

**So thanks to Ultranx and ExodusClaw for once again reviewing. And Exodus, as long as the criticism is constructive I will not be offended, the reason I took so long (Did I already mention this?) is because I was taking time to consider all you had mention and how to implement it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs.**

**I'll save my rant for after the chapter, and pay close attention to who the messages are from and to, now, enjoy the Epilogue to book one of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK ONE**

**EPILOGUE**

**Message sent 1:24 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Takato, To: Henry**

**Hey Henry, figured I'd try out the new phones Yamaki gave us. I still can't believe that Hypnos gave all the Tamers cell phones. It's awesome.**

**Reply message sent 1:27 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Henry. To: Takato**

**It's like he said, it lets them keep in easy contact with the Tamers now that the government plans to a least somewhat accept us.**

**Message sent 1:29 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Ryo, To: All Tamers**

**Hey guys I was just giving these new phones a try, so I figured I'd try the group text function.**

**Reply message sent 1:30 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Takato, To: All Tamers**

**Cool, I didn't know there was a group text function. So hey everyone.**

**Reply message sent 1:31 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Kazu, To: All Tamers**

**Ah you guys beat me to it, I wanted to be the first to send out messages. But the phones are awesome.**

**Reply message sent 1:32 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Kenta, To: All Tamers**

**They are very convenient, is Jeri not checking hers?**

**Message sent 1:32 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Henry, To: Takato**

**So what are you going to do about Rika?**

**Reply message sent 1:33 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Ryo, To: All Tamers**

**I guess she isn't, well I have things to do, so I got to go. Talk to you later everyone.**

**Reply message sent 1:34 PM 12/26/09 **

**From: Takato, To: Henry **

**I'm going to see her tomorrow, Renamon told me to take today to spend with my parents, I tried to insist, but you know how she can be.**

**Reply message sent 1:34 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Kenta, To: All Tamers**

**I have to go to, bye guys**

**Reply message sent 1:35 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Kazu, To: All Tamers**

**Me to, see you chummly, we have to hang out to catch up soon.**

**Reply message sent 1:36 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Henry, To: Takato**

**Well looks like everyone is gone. Good luck with talking to Rika, I have no idea how she will react. I should get going to, have lessons to get to. And Takato, it's good to know you haven't changed much.**

**Reply message sent 1:37 PM 12/26/09**

**From: Takato, To: Henry**

**Thanks Henry,you haven't either, and I think I'll need all the luck I can get. I'll talk to you later.**

**EPILOGUE END**

* * *

**So what did you think of my epilogue idea? if you liked it i may use it again in later books, although there will be different conversation over a larger time period, even months. by the way, I wanted each message to not have the space in between the date, from/to, and the message, but the site didn't like that idea, so sorry if its sort of hard to read.**

**so good and bad news time. Good news is that the next book will start with Takato going to Rika's house, and I've got some ideas of how that is going to go. Bad news is that you may have to wait a little for that to happen. The truth is I somewhat rushed into this book to get a feel for writing and make sure I would actually enjoy it before i spent tons of time planning. While i have an idea of how i want the story to go, i'm going to take some time to plan things out better before I start book two. I hope at most it will be no more then two weeks, but I really have no idea. I want to take my time so that I do it right.**

**I hope you will understand and come back for book two once i get it started. Feel free to PM me about anything if you want.**

**Until then.**

**-Arenz**


End file.
